


Cook my heart away

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masterchef, Mpreg, Romance, break up back together, chef pcy, doc bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: They met because of an accident when a starting chef burned his hand and a resident doctor had to attend to him in the emergency room. They fell in love, planned a future together but their careers took them far away from each other.Will an accident also get them back together 7 years after? Well, Baekhyun certainly doesn't consider Haru as an accident, in fact she's his little angel who's taken so much from his other father, Chanyeol.She's so alike him in so many ways, that she'd like to join Korea's newly launched junior masterchef hosted by the ever famous grumpy celebrity chef. Baekhyun disapproves, scared that Haru and Chanyeol would meet and the consequences thereafter. But when fate named Jongdae intervenes, truth will be revealed and will a family be finally together in a happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige/status/1040805297579712512?s=19)

_I am content;_  
that is a blessing greater than riches;  
and he to whom that is given  
need ask no more. 

_-Henry Fielding_

 

“Haru-yah...sweetie… time to wake up,” Baekhyun whispers lovingly to his child, prodding her gently awake with an affectionate smile on his face. Haru, who’s turning seven in a few months, stirs slowly. Baekhyun is amused, as he is every single day he wakes his princess up, amused to see how much they resemble each other. 

After a few seconds of moving around comes the puppy noises she inherited from his puppy-like father. Baekhyun feels his heart swell once more, full of love and gratefulness for his daughter in his arms. 

“Appa…?” Haru groans, hands slowly rubbing her droopy eyes which she inherited from her father before blinking herself awake. Baekhyun kisses her forehead before telling her good morning, which was answered with a wide grin – a grin that makes Baekhyun remember memories of the past, before Haru clings to him and to give him his morning hug. 

“Good morning, appa!” Haru kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before beaming at him. Most kids would be grumpy during the mornings, but never his sweetheart. Baekhyun is really the luckiest father in the world to have such an understanding and affectionate daughter. It has always been just the two of them ever since she was born, and Haru never made him feel that he’s lacking. 

“Did you prepare breakfast yet? Do you want me to make you pancakes?” Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head no to the delight of his little girl. Haru squeals in delight before jumping out of bed and running towards the kitchen, leaving his father beyond amused.

Weekends are their bonding time. Baekhyun works hard all week long so he can have his weekends free from his busy doctor schedules. Being the only pediatrician in their local hospital is hard, but he loves the children. And to be able to help sick children get better has always been his dream since he was a child himself. Haru used to attend the daycare near the hospital so Baekhyun can be near her if something wrong happens. Used to, because she’s going to a big girl school this coming year, a thought that still makes Baekhyun emotional at night whenever he remembers about it.

“Hurry up, appa!” Haru calls, halting Baekhyun’s musing and emo hour in the morning.  
“Coming, sweetie!” he calls back, chuckling at his excited daughter. He has to hurry up so she can start on their breakfast, and she can only work in the kitchen under Baekhyun’s or other adults’ strict supervision. He doesn’t want his baby hurt in any way. 

During weekends, it’s Haru’s turn to prepare them breakfast which she loves doing the most. She started to show interest in cooking the year she turned four, making Baekhyun proud and reminiscent of that moment three years ago. However, Haru isn’t allowed to cook anything that is beyond her capabilities as a young child yet because of Baekhyun’s constant fear and overprotectiveness.

On the other hand, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to cook. For all his capability and knowledge on treating patients and making them all feel better, he doesn’t know shit about cooking. Leave him alone for a second in the kitchen and it’s either it catches fire, the food burns, or that it doesn’t taste as good or normal as it should. He’s a bit better now though; years of practice as a father has made him a bit of a decent cook, but only on simple food and never for complicated dishes. Better in the sense that he can prepare food - simple, uncomplicated food for Haru. Honestly, Haru’s better than him at seven years old. 

“Appa!” Baekhyun hurries to his daughter’s side after hearing her whines, knowing that his baby definitely has a pout gracing her face now. Haru hates it when her time cook is delayed by any reason, his father’s slow movements, that is. Baekhyun can only shake his head at this, dare he say it, obsession with the activity. It makes him remember about a certain tall man with ears that are the exact same copy of Haru’s.

The one that Haru got the obsession from is his other father, Park Chanyeol. Last Baekhyun heard about him is that he’s doing well in Europe with a chain of restaurants now under his name. He hears bits about him on their news channels as he’s been making a name out there in the complicated and sophisticated culinary world. He has even revolutionized traditional Korean food to make it more suitable to western tastes and likes. Some have dubbed him the future of Korean culinary, and Baekhyun is just so proud of all that he’s achieved.

He and Baekhyun met when he was still an intern in a big hospital in Seoul. It was a chance encounter and one that changed his life, and maybe Chanyeol’s too, for the rest of it. Their love story was whirlwind and fast-paced : dates, them being official, then moving in together, the promises of a future, and then the inevitable break up. Baekhyun was expecting that. After all, he also wanted Chanyeol to pursue his dreams, and those dreams took him to Europe.

They promised to always talk to each other – video calls, messenger, all the means technology provides – but then Chanyeol became busy, and he became busy. As Chanyeol was chasing his dreams, Baekhyun was also preparing for his own dream come true. Yes, it was partly because of his residency at the hospital, but mostly because he discovered that his romance with Chanyeol bore fruit.

He decided to cut the communication himself to avoid distracting Chanyeol, especially when he just told Baekhyun that he got accepted in a Michelin level restaurant in France. Baekhyun also had to take a small break from his work in the city and ultimately decided to just go home in the province to better take care of his daughter.

After a few years, he has managed to be a good father and a good pediatrician to their community and it was enough for him. He was content and doesn’t bear any grudges towards Chanyeol. He just hopes that Chanyeol was happy with his success too. 

Here they are now, him and Haru, content and happy together. Although resemblances with Chanyeol in mannerisms and appearance makes Baekhyun miss the other more, that’s all he allows himself to do. Nothing more and nothing less. Even if he’s told his friends that he had moved on already, he knows deep inside he still has feelings for Chanyeol. But long forgotten memories buried in the deepest of hearts are best left untouched and undisturbed. It’s been seven years now, Baekhyun is sure that Chanyeol has moved on too.

As he’s busy watching Haru move about in the kitchen, preparing for the pancake mix and heating the temperature at the perfect degree, he can only be thankful that Chanyeol has left him with the greatest gift one could give. Baekhyun smiles adoringly as his little princess looks so happy cooking and preparing breakfast for him, and he can’t wait to taste more of her cooking in the future.

Baekhyun wonders what the future holds and how much their lives will change tomorrow, the next week, or the next month. As long as he and Haru stays together, everything will work out.

“Here, appa! I hope you like it.” Haru’s shy smile while handing him his plate of perfectly stacked fluffy pancakes makes him want to melt. Baekhyun accepts it and kisses his daughter on the forehead. “Of course, I will. Thank you for the meal, princess.”

Haru grins, satisfied, and goes to her seat to eat her breakfast as well. After a short prayer of thanks, they both dig in. Soon, Baekhyun’s exclamations of wonder fill the kitchen because once again, his daughter has managed to get his taste buds to taste heaven.

Every noise of satisfaction coming from him is also making Haru’s grin wider. She really is like her father, in that they both love making sure Baekhyun eats deliciously. Even Haru has said that she likes it the most when her appa was the one eating her cooked food because he’s cute and enthusiastic in his reactions : a very similar statement coming from her other father back when they were still together.

Then and now, Baekhyun always has this one thought going over and over in his head. “Haru really is Chanyeol’s daughter.”

 

\---------

 

Chanyeol sets aside the documents he’s currently reviewing when hears a knock on his office door. “Come in,” he calls out, knowing it’ll probably be Suho, his publicist or manager, whatever the older guy likes to be referred as.

“Hi Chanyeol, were you busy?”

Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly. “I could use a little break. What is it, hyung?”

Chanyeol and Suho had been friends ever since he was still starting to gain attention as an assistant chef in one of the best restaurants in the city. The publicist had liked his food so much that he wrote about his dish in a column he writes in The Times London. This helped him in gaining a following as people started going to their restaurant situated across the English Channel just so they could taste his cooking.

It was also during the time when Chanyeol was already setting up his own restaurant, and Suho had become one of his usual and loyal customers when he officially started as head chef. Another feature; this time, an interview with him and his photo also helped catapult him into celebrity status. It also helped that he and Suho shared a connection through their Korean bloodlines.

“Who else would help each other than us Koreans, right?” Suho once said when Chanyeol once again thanked him before going on his first live interview in London. Other show interviews and guestings in London and Paris also followed. That was just on his first year in the European shores.

When Baekhyun, the love of his life, stopped replying to him and altogether cut communication with him, Chanyeol didn’t have a choice but to you bury himself in his work. He dedicated all his time on work, work, and more work, only allowing himself to be dragged by Suho and Sehun, his assistant chef, to bars once a month where, if in the mood, he finds himself a lay for the night.

But he never had another relationship after Baekhyun. He kept on telling himself that it was because he was busy with work, but once everything was already stable and he ran out of excuses, he had no choice but to admit to himself that he wasn’t over Baekhyun yet. And he hated himself for it because Baekhyun probably already moved on and was enjoying life without him, and he should be too.

Thus, his reputation as a grumpy and angry chef begun. It wasn’t really the case in his restaurants, but one episode of his reality cooking show wherein he snapped at one of the contestants made him adapt the said character. His publicist and the show’s producers encouraged it more because it drove the ratings up like crazy, with everyone wanting to watch the ‘hot chef go nuts’; one of the reasons why they watch the show.

He even carried it over to masterchef and the public still liked his frank and no holds barred kind of attitude. Chanyeol himself liked it because he can be as honest as he can. At least there was something he was being honest in as he ran away from the reality of his sad longing and loneliness.

 

Suho sits in front of his table and smiles at him. Big, wide smiles only indicate one thing; Chanyeol will be handling another big project. And that’s great because he could use a little distraction from time to time.

“What is it, hyung. You seem excited.” Chanyeol starts to smile back.

“You don’t know what the masterchef producers just offered you. It’s big, I’m telling you.”

Chanyeol smiles in amusement at the obvious excitement that Suho seems like a bunny ready to jump any moment now for excitement. “Then let me hear it.”

“Masterchef just offered that you become the main host in their Masterchef Kids Korea. It’s launching next year and I figured since you haven’t visited home for almost seven years now, it’s about time you also take a break. I’m sure Sehun can take care of all your restaurants here while you do your obligations. So what do you say?”

Ah, Korea. The place he’s been wanting and not wanting to visit at the same time. The place he’s been running away from for seven years now. But putting down his pencil and looking at his hyung that has probably already arranged everything, he decided then and there that this is his chance to prove to himself that he can move on. And that it’s time to do so, time to stop running away.

“Sure, hyung. I accept this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *their first meeting scene is a flashback

The next few months has been busy for Chanyeol. He spends it on arranging everything for his Korean engagement for he’ll have to leave everything to his second in command, Oh Sehun. All in all, he has five restaurants currently operating in London and Paris. Three of these are already Michelin level restaurants, while the other two are on their way. A dream come true for the famous, grumpy celebrity chef.

At his office in his main restaurant is where he’s currently signing papers and reading reports on his businesses’ progress. Although he has managers that help him with his contracts, whether for tv show appearances or restaurant management, he always makes sure to check everything before he approves orders for new stocks for his food establishments and makes improvements to them as well.

Currently, Chanyeol is busily going through papers while a rerun of the latest season of Paris Masterchef plays on his flat screen tv. He smirks everytime he hears his voice shouting at the contestants for their incompetence and bad work. Although most of his foul-mouthed character is just that, a character, Chanyeol believes in perfection and competence. He believes that for one to be able to make it through this business, they should be able to do better than his past contestants were doing. Otherwise, they will have to incur a sermon from him. Foul words are nothing compared to serving bad food to customers who expect only the best tasting food to be served on their tables.

It isn’t enough until Chanyeol says it is, and that’s the rule. That’s what made him famous, not just in Europe, but also abroad - to food connoisseurs and even to those who pretends to be one. His no nonsense attitude and dedication to food made him who he is today in the industry. But there are also those who are there for his good looks, who became his fans because of his tall stature and handsome face. But they don’t matter to Chanyeol. Fans are fans, and somehow he hopes to change their disposition on food as well, not just be there to try and capture his evading and caged heart.

He’s always busy on his main restaurant, for he has big shot clients with their fifty something aged wives who request that he personally make their food so they can compliment him after. Obviously, this is just so they can gaze at his face and their wives can swoon at him. And this is not Chanyeol being arrogant, for he is only saying the truth. 

For the course of his career, he has received multiple offers from old men and women to finance his business in exchange for dating him, but he had always declined. He’s always told them that if and when he’s going to make it in the culinary world, it’s because of his hard work, and not because of some sugar mommy or daddy that pulled some strings to make the ride easier and smoother for him. His heart is something he won’t bet for something like this.

 

Not anymore.

 

And besides, he isn’t ready to open his heart again.

 

 

 

_“What the fuck is this? You call this food? For dogs, maybe.”_

_”You are not serving this in my restaurant with my name on the line, young woman! If you want to win this show, you gotta work harder, harder, harder.”_

_”Is it just me or contestants in this show are getting worse every season?Jesus._

 

 

Chanyeol from the tv screen shouts towards the contestants who’re clearly shivering in fear of their famous host. Who wouldn’t be when Chanyeol, one of the most famous chefs in the world, tells you your cooking is shit.

The Chanyeol from outside the screen, however, is enjoying the scene unfolding. This contestant made it through the elimination round and was even one of the finalists, and he only had words of gratitude towards Chanyeol after. He believes that all his flair when it comes to giving advice is well-placed, for he churns out winners after winners as seasons go by.

 

“Enjoying your evil self?” Chanyeol’s attention went from his television screen towards his office door which Sehun just sauntered through without even knocking. The famous chef chuckles at how insolent and bratty his second in command is, but deep inside, he’s always been soft for the man and has always treated him as his younger brother. After all, they are both trying to make a mark in a city that’s far away from the place they once called home.

“Wasn’t expecting you today, what gives?” Is all Chanyeol’s answer to Sehun’s teasing earlier. He just isn’t in the mood to humor Sehun. The newcomer shrugs while leaning comfortably on Chanyeol’s sofa set inside his office and says, “Just doing an inspection visit. After all, this will be my office soon.”

“Temporarily,” Chanyeol deadpans.

“Might be permanent, hyung. We’ll never know what happens with your Seoul visit.” Sehun smirks teasingly at him. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and takes his coffee with him as he sits in front of his visitor.

“That’s impossible,” he takes a sip and leans back as well. “This city of lights is now my new home.”

“Like what I said earlier, hyung. You can’t discount the magic of destiny and be close-minded to what might happen back home,” the younger says, staring at him straight in the eyes. Chanyeol looks away and stares outside his floor to ceiling window that overlooks the city.

Chanyeol has managed to get a space that is gobsmacked in the middle of the busy metropolis, adding to the value of his restaurant. The view, if you luckily get one on the upper floors of his five floor restaurant, is astonishing. Some couples are lucky enough to dine in a balcony setting with the Eiffel Tower as their own backdrop.

Sometimes, Chanyeol sees these couples while checking the operation of his restaurants and feels a little pang of pain in his chest. Here he is, in the city of lights and love, as successful as one could wish, but still he knows deep inside that something else is missing.

His square shaped smile is missing.

“Thinking of him again, hyung?” Chanyeol blinks back to reality and laughs bitterly. “Your fault, you brat. Sometimes I wonder if it was a right decision to tell you about him.”

“About Byun Baekhyun?” Sehun says and Chanyeol’s breath hitches. There it is. The name that Chanyeol has been avoiding to say and even to merely think of just dropped like that by Sehun’s bratty mouth. “You, really.” He shakes his head, unable to form a coherent reply.  
One drunken night a few years back, Chanyeol was unable to keep it all in and he unleashed all his hurt and secrets to an equally drunk Sehun. He thought the latter would forget about it the next morning, but he didn’t. Sehun knows he’s still hung up on his ex even if he tries to act tough and happy.

This is also the reason why Chanyeol never dated again even if there were a lot of offers from socialites and celebrities alike. His heart isn’t just ready to hang up the past, not without a proper explanation from Baekhyun as to why he suddenly ghosted him.

“You need it, hyung. The closure that you said you always wanted and needed. Get it and maybe, if destiny allows, you and Baekhyun could still have another chance.”

Chanyeol stares at nothing and shrugs, “Maybe, maybe not.”

 

 

Chanyeol hisses as the pain from his burn intensifies by the minute. He’s been brought to the emergency room of Seoul’s National Hospital, but everyone else has been busy taking care of the victims from a crash nearby. Chanyeol has waived away those trying to help him earlier to get to those who needed the treatment first. But as the minutes pass by and the effect of his pain killer subsides, Chanyeol realizes how bad that decision was.

“Shit. This hurt more than I imagined it to.” Chanyeol burned himself earlier while cooking in the kitchen. It wasn’t because of his own clumsiness, which admittedly he has a lot of, but because he wanted to protect a classmate from being burned by another classmate who couldn’t see where he was going. Said classmate was carrying a hot pot of casserole and in Chanyeol’s attempts at being heroic and pushing his female classmate aside, he ended up hitting his hand on said casserole.

The first aid kit and some pain killers helped him manage the pain until he could finish his activity for the day, and now here he is, waiting for some doctor to look at his wound. Chanyeol keeps on blowing on his pain that he didn’t hear the hospital partition open and close behind him.

“Mr. Park?” A sudden voice calls out and Chanyeol jumps on his seat and faces the doctor. 

“Yes, that’s...me…” Chanyeol stutters upon seeing the doctor standing in front of him. Well, in simple terms, it wasn’t how Chanyeol expected the doctor to be. He thought he would be meeting an old, gray haired doctor. Not this cute, petite doctor that left Chanyeol speechless.

“Mr. Park?” The doctor asks again and Chanyeol snaps himself back to reality. “Y-Yes, t-that’s me.”

The doctor smiles and moves closer to him while checking his patient record. “You got a burn, Mr. Park?”

“Yes, and Chanyeol would do, doc.”

“Call me Baekhyun as well, then, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles and drags a chair in front of Chanyeol. He puts down what he was carrying and drags the table with the first aid kit. “May I?” Baekhyun asks and looks up to Chanyeol who was entranced while looking at him.

“Uh?”

Baekhyun giggles and blushes at Chanyeol’s clueless look. “May I look at the wound, Chanyeol?” he says and Chanyeol blushes as well for being caught.

“Sorry, um, here.” He let’s go of the burnt part of his hand and shows it to Baekhyun. The doctor tsks teasingly and holds it while inspecting the wound. “Does it hurt?” he asks.

Chanyeol gulps, “Yes, the painkillers had worn off.”

Baekhyun smiles kindly, “I’ll clean the wound up and give you prescriptions for pain killers, okay?”

The culinary student nods and Baekhyun smiles wide at him again. “Will you tell me what happened? If it’s okay? How did you get to burn yourself like this?”

Baekhyun asks, trying to distract Chanyeol from his treating of his wounds. The student understands and started telling Baekhyun of what happened, with the doctor humming and nodding every now and then to tell him he was listening. Chanyeol blabbers on and was successfully distracted from the pain despite the hisses of pain he let out during the treatment.

In no time at all, Baekhyun is wrapping Chanyeol’s wound and writing down his prescription and Chanyeol is lost as to what to do next. He’s nervous of what he wanted to say.

Baekhyun senses it, so he asks, “Is there something else I could help you with, Chanyeol?”

“Actually, there is!” Chanyeol exclaims a little loudly that Baekhyun was shocked. Chanyeol reddens again and Baekhyun chuckles at his cuteness.

“What is it?”

“W-will you help me…” Chanyeol stutters, but Baekhyun’s encouraging smile made him clear his throat and try again. “Will you help me check if my recipe tastes good? Over dinner?” he says in a fast breath that Baekhyun had to blink a few times to make sure he heard it right.

The intern doctor laughs, and Chanyeol was about to rescind his invitation when Baekhyun answered him positively unexpectedly. “Yes, sure, Chanyeol.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol is stunned. “Oh? Really?” he exclaims excitedly. “You’re not playing around with me right?”

Baekhyun smiles his square shaped smile and Chanyeol wanted to melt at the sight, if only his heart’s erratic beating would let him. “Yes, in fact, my number is written on your prescription.”

Chanyeol gasps and checks the paper Baekhyun handed to him earlier. True enough, written at the bottom was Baekhyun’s number. “Tell me when you want me to taste it, Chanyeol.”

Shocked, but still elated at that, Chanyeol grins his eye twitching smile and looked like a completely excited puppy. He knew this because Baekhyun himself told him that’s what he saw when he said yes to Chanyeol the first time. It was also the reason why Baekhyun accepted the invitation for a date even if it was too indirect, because it was unique and he didn’t think he could say no to Chanyeol with his puppy eyes.

 

All these memories flooding in while observing the still busy emergency room of the same hospital made Chanyeol feel nostalgic. Chanyeol feels a tap on his shoulder and he’s brought back to reality. “Chanyeol hyung? Woah, it really is you!” Jongin gasps before going for a hug and shocking Chanyeol. The other just laughs and pats Jongin’s back, reciprocating his hug as well.

“It’s been a long time, hyung. Do you want anything to be checked out? Why are you here in the hospital?” Jongin asks consecutively and Chanyeol shakes his head at the nurse’s innocent cutenessl. Looks like the years have not changed him at all. Chanyeol remembers the stressed nursing student Jongin used to be back when he always comes and fetches Baekhyun from his duties.

“Indeed it has been, Jongin. You look alright,” Chanyeol praises and Jongin beams. “Of course, I’ve been doing well, and I know you have been as well, hyung. You’re famous everywhere now.”

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck and laughs shyly. “Not everywhere, please don’t exaggerate.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Right, and my patients totally weren’t whispering about you earlier.”

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears redden more and Jongin lets him go and invites him to the nurse’s ward for a chat, but Chanyeol declined. “Ah, no, I actually have other appointments I need to get to… is…” he trails off.

Jongin understands yet smiles sadly at him. “Baekhyun hyung is not with the hospital anymore?”

Chanyeol frowns at that new information. “Since when?”

“Four, five years ago?” Jongin answers, and then excuses himself as he was called by another nurse for help. Chanyeol nods, but they exchange numbers first with promises of catching up in the near future.

Chanyeol curls his hands into fists. Five years ago? Around the time he left for Europe? Why, Baekhyun? These are the questions Chanyeol is thinking about. Wondering why Baekhyun would give up his dream of working in a big hospital like Seoul National Hospital and leave it all behind.

 

 

 

 

_Join and be South Korea’s first ever Junior Masterchef! Ten lucky children between ages 7 to 10 will be chosen and will be lucky enough to compete to be the very first South Korea’s Junior Masterchef!”_

Their small living room is filled with this advertisement’s calling and Baekhyun could hear his daughter suddenly scream in excitement. She’s been waiting for these rumors to be confirmed and here it is now. He smiles while he was in the kitchen and preparing their dinner. Within a second, he feels hands wrapping around his waist and Baekhyun laughs. He’s been expecting that.

“Appa, it’s here!!”

“I know, Haru, sweetheart. But let’s eat first and we’ll talk about it, okay?” he says softly. Haru beams at him and nods excitedly.

They eat dinner, with Haru sharing how her school day went and Baekhyun sharing interesting anecdotes from his earlier duty. After that, they were cuddling on the couch watching television when Baekhyun noticed that Haru has already fallen asleep. He let her stay on his chest for a bit, with him playing with her hair and pecking kisses on her forehead every few seconds. Baekhyun is enjoying the bliss of being with his daughter for he has to attend an overseas seminar soon and will surely be missing this.

He’s enjoying the evening when the new Masterchef advertisement plays again. He chuckles, knowing fully well that his Haru would be very excited again if she was awake right now. He is also excited for his daughter, and her chance to show and share her expertise in the kitchen despite her young age.

Well, he has been, until they introduced who would be hosting the show.

_”Back from conquering the culinary world, Park Chanyeol would be sharing his expertise and guidance to the young kid participants that will be chosen…”_

When did Chanyeol get back home? And now he’s even hosting the show his daughter wants so badly to join in?

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, but fear is slowly creeping up into his system. He can’t and won’t let Chanyeol and Haru meet, and if it means breaking the heart of his daughter, then so be it.

Baekhyun will say no to Haru’s joining of the competition. 

 

No way in kitchen’s hell will he allow this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating as much as i can while i still can haha 
> 
> ~enjoy!!!

Baekhyun wipes the lone tear that escaped his eye as he watches the plane get ready for take off. Here he is, heartbroken, because he had to break his daughter’s heart and say no to her dream of being in the cooking show contest. But Baekhyun has to do the right thing. Making her join the contest would inevitably make her cross paths with Chanyeol and he doesn’t know if he’s ready for that. 

If he’ll ever be ready for that time. The time when Chanyeol will meet his daughter, the daughter Baekhyun had to keep a secret from him to make way for his dream. It is the price Baekhyun had to pay because he loved Chanyeol too much to deprive him of his dream to be the renowned chef he was destined to be.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol would’ve come home in a heartbeat to be with him. To be with their family, and Baekhyun couldn’t have that. So he chose the hard path. The path of loneliness, away from his one and only love.

Loving sometimes mean sacrificing for the ones you love. If it means their happiness and the achievement of their dream, then the hurt will slowly dissipate and disappear as time goes by, right?

Although it’s not what happened with Baekhyun, he hopes it’s not the same with Chanyeol. He prays the other has been happy all these years they’ve been apart, and that all his dreams and more have been achieved and accomplished.

Baekhyun can’t ever move on. Especially when everytime he looks at his daughter and her love for cooking, Baekhyun can only remember Chanyeol and his own love for it as well. Baekhyun just falls in love more with his daughter and his sole reminder of what were once the most wonderful years of his life.

But he had to do it before and Baekhyun had to make another decision yesterday and put his foot down again. Before taking Haru to Jongdae’s where she will be staying while he’s attending a medical seminar in Japan, he and his daughter had a family talk.

It hurt Baekhyun so much to see Haru’s shining eyes slowly dim in sadness as he told her his decision to not let her join the contest. Even if he knows just how much his daughter wanted to join - how her eyes shined at the mere mention of her favorite show from abroad. But even if it means stalling her from reaching her dreams he always promised he would back a hundred percent of.

_”Haru-yah, baby,” Baekhyun starts, not really knowing what to say to his expectant daughter. His daughter, who is so excited for the contest that she already decided what to cook for her audition. But it is for the greater good of them and Chanyeol’s life that everything remains a secret. “I’m so sorry, but I have to break your heart this time.”_

_“Why appa?” Haru’s frown looks exactly like Chanyeol’s that Baekhyun had to close his eyes to focus again on his task at hand. He strokes her fallen hair and clips it behind her ear. So pretty, his daughter, his and Chanyeol’s daughter. Haru, who has Chanyeol’s drive and determination which clearly shows in her beautiful eyes._

_“I have to say no.”_

_“Say no to what appa?” Haru tilts her head to the side, and it was the cutest sight for Baekhyun. He pauses and kisses her on the forehead. God, he loves her so much and would do anything to protect her. Even if it means breaking her heart in the process._

_“Say no to you joining masterchef.” He smiles apologetically at her. “There will be other cooking contests you can join, not just this one. I’m not sure you’re ready yet.”_

_“But I’m ready, appa! I’ve always been ready for this.”_

_“I’m sorry baby. But appa has to put his foot down and say no. Forgive me?”_

_“B-But why?” Haru is crying now and all Baekhyun could do was hug her and say sorry a lot of times. Maybe one of his apologies will ease his daughter’s broken heart that he had caused._

 

Haru has been quiet and not replying to him when he dropped her off at Jongdae’s apartment this morning. He’d hate to be at odds with his daughter before going off on a two week seminar, but he had no choice. The auditions will be during those days and he’s afraid Haru will do something while he’s away.

Baekhyun will just buy her all her favorites and give it to her when he comes back. He’ll work hard for that forgiveness he’s not sure he even deserves.

He sighs and closes his eyes as the intercom announces their take off. He can do this. He’s doing the right thing and that’s not making them meet.

Chanyeol and Haru must not meet. Not yet, at least.

Or better yet, not ever.

That’s the last thought he had before dozing off, not having enough rest the night before. In the recesses of his mind, Chanyeol’s advertisement kept on haunting him and making him long for the man once again. In the loneliness of his bed, he’d always wished Chanyeol was there to hold him just like the old times. But it’s been years and maybe Chanyeol has moved on.

The man in his television surely didn’t look like a brokenhearted man. Baekhyun had also read the rumors, of him dating this and that supermodel, celebrity and/or heir to a conglomerate. His smile was tight every time he read those articles but it’s the price he had to pay, right?

He chose this loneliness. Baekhyun chose to drive Chanyeol away when the man was nothing but devoted to him. Chanyeol always made sure to make it to their video chat schedules; tired, even sweating straight from work. But he had promised to be there and so Chanyeol was always there. That’s why Baekhyun was so scared of what Chanyeol would do because the chef promised to be with him as well whatever happens.

Thinking of this and making a decision is hard, but he’ll keep telling himself over and over that it is the right thing. Hiding Haru was the right decision.

Desperation makes people do crazy stuff, and one of them is this.

 

 

 

_”Hey! Uh, come in.” A stuttering, nervous Chanyeol says before opening the door to his humble apartment. Baekhyun smiles, holding the wine he promised to bring and giving it to his host for the night._

_Chanyeol takes his coat off him and ushers him inside. “Take a seat first, Baekhyun. I’ll finish and prepare our dinner. I’m sorry, just give me a few more minutes please.” Chanyeol is adorable as he rubs the back of his neck, still clad in his apron and dripping in sweat from cooking. It’s already a few minutes past their scheduled dinner so Baekhyun understands why the man must be feeling shy towards him._

_Baekhyun smiles, and touches the other’s bicep comfortingly. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. I promise I won’t run away,” he teases before shooing Chanyeol away._

_Baekhyun chuckles to himself and strolls around the living room. It’s homey, although a little bit messy. But it’s something he’d already expected from a guy like Chanyeol. Cooking books are scattered everywhere; old, new, tattered, and yellowed. He picks one or two up and sees some to be marked with post its and little reminders. Notes for Chanyeol made by Chanyeol himself._

_He runs his fingers through the messy handwriting and smiles fondly. Chanyeol is a dedicated man to his work and it shows. The pictures on the wall also shows Chanyeol smiling as he wins in different cooking contests, holding up his trophy or certificate. It’s really quite endearing._

_At the center of it all, is a family picture. Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around two identically looking women. One much older than the other one. They look happy. And Baekhyun feels warm at the sight of it. The other girl, who he assumes is Chanyeol’s sister, looks very much like the announcer on his favorite news program._

_“If you’re wondering, yes it’s Park Yoora, and yes I’m his unknown brother.” Chanyeol’s voice enters his ears and Baekhyun smiles while still looking at the picture._

_“Wouldn’t have imagined. You know, I’ve always liked her,” Baekhyun comments as he feels Chanyeol stand beside him._

_“Yes, well. Everyone does, including me.” He grins and Baekhyun grins as well. “A noona-pabo, I presume.”_

_Chanyeol nods eagerly, like a child who’s been praised. “Yes. Don’t worry, I’ll gladly ask for an autograph.”_

_“And when will I be getting this lovely autograph then?”_

_“On our next date, if you’re lucky.” Chanyeol’s grin is cheeky and Baekhyun plays along. Loving this playful banter and atmosphere going on between them._

_“If I’m lucky, huh? Shouldn’t it be the other way around.”_

_“Trust me when you’ve tasted my food, you’ll be begging for another date, and another and another.” Chanyeol jokes as he carefully steers Baekhyun towards his kitchen. Baekhyun gasps at the table setting, it’s simple yet romantic. They even have a candle lit in the middle._

_“I can’t wait to taste those then.” He grins back at Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol laughs, and once Baekhyun has been settled on his seat, he lays down their food and fills up their wine glasses._

_“Dig in. I promise you’ll fall in love,” Chanyeol kids, and they both burst out into laughter._

_That’s how the night went for the two of them. Exchanging jokes, banters and stories about themselves to each other. It’s only their second meeting and Baekhyun already feels light being around Chanyeol. He’s not like the men he always meets in his job. They’re most often than not, self-absorbed and obnoxious._

_Chanyeol’s like a breath of fresh air and Baekhyun is thankful he got to meet him. Aside from his good looks, and exquisite talent in cooking, Chanyeol is a kind soul. The stories he’s been telling him enough proof of how much of a child he really is beneath that tall, lanky exterior._

_As the night was about to end and Baekhyun was on the door about to leave, Chanyeol follows him, nervousness eminent. Baekhyun laughs at him before tip toeing and kissing him on the lips. It was chaste, enough for a first date._

_They both blush at it but slowly a wide grin replaces the insecurity in Chanyeol’s face. “Thank you for the marvelous dinner, Chanyeol. I can’t wait to test taste more of your food,” Baekhyun whispers, before leaving the awestruck man and his apartment._

_Baekhyun’s never felt this light and happy before and he meant it when he said he can’t wait to taste more of Chanyeol’s creations. And spend time with the lovely man in the process._

 

Chanyeol is tired. That’s what he is but he has one last kid to see to taste their food for their audition. There are three judges in this competition: him, another chef celebrity named Lee Joon-gi, and Rose, a famous pastry chef. They’ve been divided into three to taste the food of three different sets of kids to decide who they will let into the competition and who they won’t let in.

This is the last day and this is the last kid he will have to judge. He’s looking forward to it too. So far, no one has caught his eyes yet, and it’s disappointing for him who had such high hopes. Maybe this last one will be a different story.

“Hello there,” Chanyeol greets the little girl who entered through the door holding in her hand her specialty. “I’m Chef Chanyeol and your judge. What’s your name?”

“I’m Byun Haru,” she says, puts her tray of food down and looks directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.

Something about her gaze gives him a whiplash. It seems familiar, along with the droopy shape of her eyes and the ears that stand out. “Byun Haru…” He tests the name on his lips and laugh to himself. That’s impossible.

“Nice to meet you, Haru-ssi.” He smiles at the girl and she smiles back. “Who are you with today?”

“My uncle!” She grins. “But let’s keep it a secret because my appa didn’t allow me to come here, but uncle said it’s okay to try auditioning.”

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh because of her adorableness. “Uh-huh. We have a naughty kid here.”

“I’m not naughty! I just want you to taste them and tell me how it tastes! I’ve been a fan,” she declares before bursting into giggles. God, even her laugh is familiar and similar to his. Chanyeol shakes his head to drive away all those thoughts and laughs with her.

“Well, come on, then, what do you have for me?”  
“Okay!” she exclaims. Haru opens her tray of food and Chanyeol is treated with a sight of well stacked fluffy pancakes. “The man said to make my specialty and so I made this,” she grins at him.

Chanyeol feels slightly disappointed, because this is a competition and a stack of pancakes may not have been the best choice to prepare for this audition. A shame, because he would’ve wanted to see more of the little girl because for some reason the moments they’ve been together today made him feel the warmest in years.

Her smile is like sunshine; bright and warm.

“And can I ask why do you consider this your specialty?” he asks conversationally as he approaches the table and gets the necessary utensils he can use to taste the pancakes in front of him.

“Oh, I can make other complicated stuff, don’t worry chef. This is my specialty because this is my appa’a favorite,” she grins at him cheekily and Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Really?”

He slices through the pancakes and marvelled at how soft it is. There is honey available at the side as well and as he pours them on his piece, he waits for the answer from Haru.

“Yep! You see, chef, my appa can’t cook so I always cooked for him. He’s my inspiration and the reason I try to cook more and experiment with them is so that I can feed my hard working daddy delicious food especially cause he’s always tired from his work as a doctor!”

Chanyeol listens to her well, and he so badly wants to pat her on the head. He takes the pancake to his mouth, bites and oh, wonder. It feels like floating on a sea of clouds. Chanyeol moans in satisfaction. “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted. It also brings back some memories to me.”

“I’m glad, chef! My appa doesn’t know this, but I found this pancake recipe in one of his old notes and found out it was made by my father for my appa. And so I’ve been making him this pancake ever since.”

“I can feel that you love your appa very much.” Chanyeol comments, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. “I hope your appa will be happy when he finds out you passed onto the next round of the competition.”

Haru gasps in shock and elation before running to him and giving him a hug. “Oofff,” Chanyeol grunts but hugs her back.

“Thank you chef Chanyeol! I won’t let you down,” she says, and Chanyeol finally pats her on the head. “I know you won't.”

When Haru has exited and he’s alone again, he goes back to the table and takes another bite of the pancakes. The more he eats them, the more the memories of him feeding Baekhyun the same tasting pancakes come to mind. But it must be coincidence, really. Chanyeol tells himself as he eats every bit of pancake tasting similar to his own.

He can’t wait to see more of the little girl named Byun Haru.

 

 

Baekhyun is tired, but he’s also excited to see his daughter after those two weeks of being away from her. So he hurries out the plane and through the checks so he can be with her again. She’s waiting for him together with her uncle Jongdae in the arrivals area.

When he saw them, Baekhyun immediately runs towards them and engulfs his baby in his arms. “I missed you so much baby. I bought so much for you, I can’t wait for you to see them,” Baekhyun whispers to her as he hugs her tight in his arms.

Haru returns his hug but seems quiet. “Baby, what’s wrong? Jongdae?”

The two seems guilty and Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about it. But, “Appa, I made it to the next round of the competition,” Haru blurts out and hides behind her uncle.

“Jongdae, what have you done?”

“Come on now, Baekhyun. Let Haru do this. It’s her dream, plus, she made it to the next round and we should be happy and supportive!” Jongdae tries hard to convince him, even grinning like an idiot. Which he is. “Aren’t you proud of your baby? She made it to the twenty contestants for the next round out of thousands!”

Baekhyun sighs, not having another choice anymore. “Come here, baby. Hug appa.”

“Congratulations, I’m so proud of you,” Baekhyun whispers to her. Haru gasps happily, and looks at her father. “Does this mean?”

Baekhyun nods, defeated. “Just, be careful, okay?”

“Yes, appa. I promise! I love you sooooo much,” she exclaims before hugging her father tightly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Jongdae’s smug look. “We’ll take later,” he mouths to him.

He’ll think about this later, but for now, he chooses his daughter’s happiness first. They’ll cross the bridge when they get there, as the famous saying goes.

 

Baekhyun will decide when the time comes.

 

In another part of the city, Chanyeol is out retracing their old steps. Visiting their old coffee shop hangout and now their old apartment. It’s still there, albeit unoccupied. He already checked with the real estate office and it’s still under Baekhyun’s name. He stands outside the apartment door and knocks.

The silence in response was expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments/loving is greatly appreciated 🤗
> 
> twitter: @touchofbeige


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: idk anything about food lol
> 
>  
> 
> we are getting nearer to the ending~ yey

“Why did you do that? I already said she can’t join that contest and now she did and even made it to the next round,” Baekhyun hisses, keeping it low so Haru can’t hear it from the living room where she’s watching reruns of the show. All they can hear is Chanyeol’s deep and booming voice as he shouts at the contestants, and now, Baekhyun is scared for that as well. “Explain yourself, Kim Jongdae. Why?”

“What’s there to explain, Baek? She wants this. This is her dream!” Jongdae huffs, still in disbelief that his friend could do this to his favorite godchild. “You should be the one explaining why you didn’t let her join in the first place. I thought you already said yes.”

Baekhyun moves around his kitchen, getting all the necessary ingredients for the only thing he can make decently - kimchi spaghetti. It’s the one recipe of Chanyeol that he’s able to master enough for it to be edible.

“I-” He falters, not meeting Jongdae’s judging stare. His best friend, even if he’d only known him for less than a decade, has this uncanny ability to read through him. To make him blurt out his secrets and to confide in him. He knows what happened to him and Chanyeol, just without the important details like Haru’s other father’s identity.

“Why, Baek? You know how much Haru likes that Chanyeol guy as a chef. Also, it’s her dream.” Jongdae is pretty much exasperated, unable to understand why Baekhyun didn’t allow Haru to join. Although he can’t do anything about it anymore for Haru is already part of the show.

“It’s because… I don’t think she’s ready,” Baekhyun mutters, back towards Jongdae as he prepares the pasta sauce. “She’s too young to join and cook in a pressured show. I’m afraid for her. Have you watched Chanyeol? He screams at the contestants and I don’t want that for her.”

After stirring the sauce and tasting it to his liking, Baekhyun lets it boil and faces Jongdae again. His friend is staring him down, looking at him with a face full of disbelief. “Really? That’s your lame excuse? Tell me something better, Baek. If you’re gonna lie to me, at least make it believable.”

“I’m not lying. What are you saying? Can’t I, Haru’s father, be worried she might be hurt and stressed at a nationally televised show like masterchef?” Baekhyun is frustrated, but instead of convincing Jongdae like he’d planned, it’s obvious it isn’t working at all. With the way Jongdae just bit on an apple while staring at him with his gaze questioning.

“You know better than I do that Haru can handle it. She’s so good, Baekhyun. You raised a very talented young girl and you should let her explore her potential.” Jongdae’s holding unto Baekhyun’s shoulders and squeezing them in reassurance. “You and I will always be here when she falls. If she doesn’t win, then so be it. At least she tried, right?”

Baekhyun looks at his friend’s reassuring smile and sighs in defeat. “I-It’s not what I’m afraid of.”

“Then what is it? For Haru to get hurt at the kitchen? You know damn well how skilled she is at handling all these stuff.” Jongdae’s maniacal laughter fills the air as Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his antics.

“I know that.”

“And? What are you afraid of? I’m your bestfriend. You can tell me anything, you know that.” Jongdae’s warm eyes and comforting hold on him makes Baekhyun loosen up.

It’s time to share his secret to someone and lighten the burden. And if someone has to be the first person to know Haru’s other father’s real identity, then he would rather it be Jongdae than anyone else.

“It’s the host. Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun states. “He’s Haru’s other father.”

“Oh. That’s no big deal, I’m sure he’ll be-” Jongdae shrieks. “What did you just say!? Tell it to me again!”

“What’s wrong appa and uncle? Did appa hurt his hand?” Jongdae’s booming voice reaches Haru that she comes running into the kitchen. Baekhyun smiles forcedly and steps on Jongdae’s toes to hurt him a little bit. The other doctor winces a bit before telling Haru he’s okay. “Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. Go back to watching your da- Ow! Favorite chef’s show.”

Haru shrugs and obeys him, frowning a bit at how his uncle Jongdae who seemed to have winced some more. But his father and uncle has always been playful since she was young. “Okay! Love you!”

“Love you too, baby!” Baekhyun calls after her. “Seriously? I tell you a few seconds ago and you blurt it out to her the next minute?”

“How-? What-? Are you sure you’re not kidding with me?” Jongdae gasps, hurrying to sit down again. “How did it even happen? I don’t believe you. That’s impossible!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest. “I would show you some pictures, but it’s hidden inside my closet.” His words are dripping with sarcasm and disbelief at his best friend. “Of course, I’m not kidding. Why would I joke about something like this? I hope it’s not true myself.”

“Is that why you don’t want her to join?” Jongdae’s voice and expression turns serious. “But why Baekhyun? I’m guessing Chanyeol doesn’t know about Haru?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and turns back to his boiling sauce. He buys time by turning it off and mixing some of the pasta noodles with it. Jongdae coughs to bring back his attention and he faces him again.

“It was his dream and his father’s dream, Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s smile is wistful and guilty. “I know it was selfish of me. But it would also be selfish of me if I took him away from his and his father’s dream.”

“Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun’s smile is tight, hurriedly wiping the tear that betrayed him. He laughs, without any happiness in it. “I wanted to tell him so bad. I was in Seoul and Chanyeol was halfway around the world, you know. And I was so scared, Jongdae. I didn’t know if I could do it all alone without him by my side.”

“But I had to do it. It was the right thing to do.” Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s gaze, his orbs full of resolve on the decisions he made. And the decisions he is still making.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Jongdae sighs, going to hug his best friend. “But he’s here now, and I think he deserves to meet how amazing your child together turned out, right?”

Before Baekhyun could respond, Haru came and barrelled straight into their hug. “Why are we hugging?” she asks, full of innocence as she looks up to his family. “Why is Haru not invited? Haru loves hugging.”

The two chuckles and Baekhyun leans down to take her into his arms. “Sorry, baby.”

They engulf her in their arms, the little girl giggling softly at the love she was getting. Unbeknownst to her, Jongdae and her father is exchanging looks.

“Yes, our Haru deserves to be hugged and loved, right?” Jongdae coos, and takes her into his own arms. Taking her to the table and letting her take a seat. “I’m sure your appa will make the right decision especially when it means your happiness and for your sake.”

The gaze he’s giving Baekhyun is meaningful, that Baekhyun finds it hard to meet it.

Haru’s response takes him back, however.

“Of course! Appa loves me and will always do what’s best for me.”

 

But what really is the best thing to do for Haru’s sake and happiness?

 

 

_”Be careful when you’re slicing the onions please. I don’t want your beautiful hands to be wounded,” Chanyeol whispers, hands going around Baekhyun’s waist and leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder._

_“Why are you hugging me? How am I supposed to get out of this unharmed if you’re here distracting me from not cutting my fingers off,” Baekhyun playfully complains. His actions show differently from his words as he tilts his head to the side more, enjoying the kisses Chanyeol is showering his neck with._

_Baekhyun moans, loving it. “Please, Chanyeol, we’re supposed to eat too and not just have rounds and rounds of sex without eating.”_

_Chanyeol laughs but tightens his hold on his boyfriend instead of heeding his words. “Can’t help it. I’m more famished over you than food.”_

_Baekhyun drops the knife and turns around. He puts his arms around the taller and pecks the pout on his handsome face. “It was just two weeks, Chanyeol. If you must know, the seminar was boring without you, babe.”_

_Chanyeol grins and leans down to kiss him back. The kiss turns deeper the more they explore each other’s mouths. Chanyeol’s biting and nibbling Baekhyun’s lower lip, causing him to moan and clutch the taller tighter and closer to him._

_The kiss ends when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hard erection. He laughs and pats the other’s chest. “It’s okay, babe. You have to teach me how to cook kimchi spaghetti first ‘cause you promised, and I’m also very hungry.”_

_Chanyeol rolls his eyes and chuckles. The deep rumble of his voice sending shivers and lust through Baekhyun’s being. “Alright. If you must.”_

_With one last peck on Baekhyun lips, Chanyeol lets him go and prepares the other ingredients they would need. Baekhyun returns to slicing the spices thoroughly, giggling every time Chanyeol’s hand would smack his ass unexpectedly._

_Chanyeol narrates to him what he’s doing every time he adds another ingredient into their pot. Inevitably, they end up hugging each other as Chanyeol stirs the pot. Baekhyun is in the front, burrowing further into Chanyeol’s arms as he watches the man do his magic._

_“Chanyeol?”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Why did you decide to be a chef?”_

_Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s head and tightens the one arm hug around his center. “Why did you ask?”_

_“Just wondering. Is it to be able to get some hot chicks because you look good in your white chef outfit?”_

_They both laugh. Baekhyun knows damn well how hot chicks don’t have any effect on Chanyeol. Hot, silly, little doctors do though.  
When their laughter subsides, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol let out a breath. “My dad. I remember vague memories of me and him working in our kitchen when I was a child. I consider them the best and most treasured memories from my childhood. I miss them.”_

_Baekhyun grips on Chanyeol’s arms around him to give him comfort. Chanyeol in turn leans down to kiss his head. “It was also his dream to be a world renowned chef. Sadly, he had to stop from pursuing those dreams because my mom got pregnant with my sister and dad had to work to provide for us.”_

_“Even if he’s not here with us anymore, I hope I can achieve his dreams for him as his son. If I can.”_

_Baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend and pecks him. “Of course you will. You have me behind you, Chanyeol. Me, eomma and noona will always be behind you, believing in you and supporting you at every step of the way. Don’t worry.”_

_“Promise you won’t ever leave me?”_

_“Of course, silly. Why would I leave you and all these delicious food behind me? I’m not crazy.”_

_Chanyeol pouts. “I knew it. You only love me for my food.”_

_“And the sex.”_

_“And the sex.” Chanyeol deadpans, then shrugs. “We do have some nice sex, don’t we?”_

_Baekhyun’s giggles fill the air as Chanyeol tickles Baekhyun’s sides. “I love you. Don’t ever worry about me being gone from your life, okay?”_

_Chanyeol pauses, and grins widely. “I love you too. Thank you for being supportive baby. I’m always thankful you were the one that treated me that day at the emergency room.”_

_“I’m very glad about it as well, babe. Always.”_

 

 

_”Are you a fucking idiot?You call this food? I’m lucky I didn’t eat enough to have sent me to an early grave? Disgusting.”_

 

“Did he really have to talk that harshly?” Baekhyun shivers in fear as Chanyeol’s booming voice echoed around their quaint living room. Another rerun of another masterchef season plays on their television set and even if he didn’t want to admit it, seeing his daughter enjoy these shows make him happy as well.

Haru giggles adorably and hugs his father who’s busy playing with her hair. “Yes, appa. It’s chef Chanyeol’s specialty. Scaring contestants.”

“And you really want to do this? To be in this show with that scary man?”

There’s nothing wrong with trying again and again to change her mind. For the millionth time, probably, Haru shakes her head resolutely and to convey her unchanging decision. “Yes, appa. I still want to do it.”

“Are you sure? You can still change your mind. I’ll tell the men outside taking you to the studio that you’re sick and can’t join anymore,” Baekhyun teases, knowing he won’t win. Haru’s stubborness is a combination of his and Chanyeol’s. It’s bound to be hard to break her resolve on things she’s decided on doing.

“Okay. I just hope Chanyeol doesn’t scream at you like that or I’ll have to speak to him as well.” Haru giggles and mumbles, “He was nice, appa. I’m sure chef Chanyeol will be amazing on the show.”

“Alright. Alright, stop fangirling over him already,” Baekhyun sighs, Haru has been going on and on about Chanyeol it was already stressing him. Jongdae’s amused cackle doesn’t help waver his irritation. “It’s okay, Baek. Let her fangirl Chanyeol is a hot celebrity chef right, Haru-yah.”

Haru nods and takes her luggage, barely noticing the glare Baekhyun sent Jongdae’s way. “Shut up,” Baekhyun hisses. Jongdae grins, and shrugs. They make their way outside and with last hugs and kisses to Haru, they sent her off to the show.

 

 

Before the start of the season, the judges and the contestants had dinner together along with the staff and producers first. It’s a marvelous and scrumptious evening for all of the attendees. After the niceties and while the rest is enjoying small talk with each other, Chanyeol excuses himself and goes to Haru.

 

Somehow, the sight of the kid has made him happy. He was a bit scared his father won’t allow her to join like she said, but she’s here and Chanyeol is glad. He couldn’t stop thinking about her since her audition. The familiar tasting pancakes even moved him to cook his own version of the pancakes in his apartment. Savoring the taste and the memories that came along with it.

 

“Hey, Haru,” he greets the child who beams at him in return. The warmth that smile brought Chanyeol is indescribable. “Hello, chef Chanyeol.”

“How have you been? Are you excited for the show?” Chanyeol takes the seat in front of her and smiles at her. Suho happens to look at them and he himself smiles at the sight. He hasn’t seen Chanyeol that happy in the years they’ve known each other. Suho’s right with making Chanyeol go back home to Seoul. Maybe this is where he’ll find the peace and happiness he’s been unconsciously looking for.

“Yes, I am.” Haru beams.

“I’m very glad your appa didn’t get angry at you then. I’m also very excited to see you on the show.”

“Appa did get angry. But uncle changed his mind.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I’m glad then. Your father seems to be very strict.”

“He’s afraid you’ll scream at me like what you do to other contestants,” Haru innocently shares and that made the host laugh and pat her head.

“You can assure your appa that I won’t. I’m a nice guy.” Chanyeol grins and so does Haru. A connection between them firing up.

 

 

 

“Are you watching the reruns?” Jongdae greets, grinning at his friend who’s behind his laptop and watching masterchef. Chanyeol’s voice was filling the small room of his colleague. The smirk he’s giving the doctor isn’t acknowledged, much to his further amusement. “You said you won’t be watching it.”

“I didn’t say that. I’m watching my kid and whatever you’re thinking of right now is not true,” Baekhyun deadpans, eyeing the cheshire grin his friend is giving him and not liking it one bit. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have any patients to see?”

“I just finished with my appointments for the day. How about you? Why are you holed up in this office of yours?”

“I already did my rounds and now is the only time I get to watch my daughter again.” Baekhyun’s proud smile is evident. “I’m so proud of her, have you seen these episodes?”

“Of course I have. She’s really about to win this and I’m excited!” Jongdae exclaims and Baekhyun grins as well.

“I know,” his tone turns melancholic. “Chanyeol has been very kind to her as well.”

“Did you really expect him to shout at the kids, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun flushes, “N-No?”

“Really? You should give him more credit, you know him quite well, after all.” Baekhyun eyes Jongdae and anticipates his next words. “In fact, you know him very intimately, right?”

Baekhyun didn’t regret throwing him out of his office.

 

 

 

 

It’s the third round now with only six contestants left. The judges are discussing their respective remaining team members while they watch them take on the new challenge. “Haru, now that’s a determined and talented young girl, isn’t she, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol nods and grin. “Yes, she is. I’m amazed most of the time at her potential, talent and dedication. You can see her determination in every challenge we have. I’m sure she has the potential in being the first young masterchef in Korea.”

“You’re right.” The other two chef judges agree.

Chanyeol has a fond look in his face while he looks on as Haru scuffles about her workstation for the challenge. As a member of his team, he’s the one always talking to her to encourage and guide her throughout the competition. Now that the stakes are getting higher, the pressure inevitably goes up with it.

“Hey, Haru, are we good here?” Chanyeol approaches her, and eyes the ingredients she has prepared. Also eyeing those she already has on the stove cooking.

“Yes, chef!” Haru beams, still scuttling around.

The challenge for today is rice and how they are going to present the Korean staple food in a new and exciting way. The other contestant went about with challenging by making rice cakes and other dishes while Haru is sticking with the original way of it being cooked. As a rice and a staple in the table of each and every Korean.

“Sticking with cooking it as is?” Chanyeol observes and watches her. Haru nods, still focused.

“Yes, chef! But I’m adding ginseng, jujubes, pine nuts, mushrooms, chestnuts and black beans,” Haru informs, still focused. Chanyeol smiles at her and wishes her luck.

 

 

The judges go back to the front after talking to their wards. They watch and laugh while they discuss more about what the junior contestants are cooking.

 

“Fifteen minutes left.” They call out.

 

In the rush, they fail to notice one contestant’s counter smoking. Haru sees it and immediately goes to her friend who’s panicking. While she was comforting her, the pot in the stove got hotter and the smoke is now more noticeable.

Chanyeol looks at Haru’s counter and frowns when she didn’t see her there. He looks around and notices the smoke and Haru caging her friend to protect him. Chanyeol didn’t even notice anything else with only the thought of protecting Haru in his mind.

So, he runs and goes there. Hurriedly, turning the stove off and running to the two girls. The mini explosion that followed pushed them three forward, with a hot pot hitting Chanyeol as he covered the two kids.

The cameras stopped rolling and the staff all went to the three of them to fuss. Chanyeol, Haru and the other contestant rendered shock at the incident.

“Haru, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?” Chanyeol gasps. Haru nods at him. “But are you okay, chef Chanyeol?”

“Y-Yes,” he whispers before losing consciousness.

 

 

The next thing Chanyeol knew is that he was waking up in the clinic, head bandaged and still feeling a bit disoriented. Suho comes to him immediately and asks him how he was, but all he could hear is ringing in his ears. His only concern at the moment is, “How’s Haru, hyung?”

Suho smiles at him reassuringly. He’s noticed how close Chanyeol has become with the little girl and understands why his friend would be worried over her. “She’s okay. Her father has been called as well. The show will pause from filming for a week until you three recover from the shock.”

“T-That’s good to hear. But why am I bandaged?” Chanyeol asks, still disoriented but feeling a bit lighter now that he knows the two kids, especially Haru, was not hurt.

“The pan hit you in the head, but the doctors ruled out a concussion, so you’ll be okay. You just need to heal and relax for a few days.”

Chanyeol nods and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door. “Haru's father has arrived.” The staff informs them and Chanyeol stands up, supported by Suho.

“What are you doing?”

“I just need to see if Haru’s alright, hyung. And to say sorry to his dad for endangering her. Can you guide me to her room.”

Suho sighs and nods. “Okay. But it wasn’t really your fault.”

Chanyeol just smiles. “I’m not so sure.”

 

 

Inside Haru’s room, a worried Baekhyun is fussing over her. The show’s on call physician already told him that she’s okay, but Baekhyun still couldn’t help but worry. The moment he received the call, Baekhyun came over immediately, although it still took him a few hours of travel time.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere?” Baekhyun asks, once again. Haru shakes her head, giggling. “No, appa. Chef Chanyeol saved me and my friend. But I think he’s hurt,” she pouts and Baekhyun sighs, stroking her head and kissing it.

“I’m sure he’s alright, sweetie. The doctors would have checked him already” he tries to reassure his child, but as usual the other one remains stubborn. Too stubborn. “Appa! You have to check him out. I’m sure if it’s you, Chef Chanyeol will be okay if it’s you.”

Haru’s earnest gaze at him makes his resolve crumble. “O-Okay. I’ll check him out later.” Haru kisses her father’s cheek then and she’s tucked on the bed by her dad.

 

 

A knock on their door confuses them, but Haru calls out to let the guest in. “I’m so sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to apologize in behalf of-”

Chanyeol’s steps falter as he sees who’s inside beside Haru.

“-in behalf of the show, M-Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun stands up and freezes. Park Chanyeol is in front of him and he doesn’t know what to do.

“I-It’s okay. T-Thank you, as well, for protecting my daughter.”

Chanyeol nods stiffly, still not believing that he’s here. Byun Baekhyun in the flesh and talking to him.

“Haru-yah? Are you feeling okay?” Baekhyun’s heart somersaults at the warm smile on Chanyeol’s face as he looks on at his daughter. At their daughter. It’s a different feeling watching it in person rather than just through his gadgets’ screens.

 

“I am!” She frowns and asks, “But are you okay, chef Chanyeol? Your head is bandaged.”

“I am. Don’t worry about me. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Yes, I am,” she yawns. “Don’t worry, my dad is a doctor and he’s going to take care of you until you are better,” she drawls as she slips further into sleep.

The two, her parents, looks on fondly as she slowly falls asleep.

Baekhyun is taken aback when arms suddenly engulfed his being. He gasps and wanted to break away, when he hears Chanyeol whisper. “Baekhyun, it’s… it’s really you.”

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and savors the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because despite having established his own dynasty as a successful restaurateur and as a famous celebrity chef, Chanyeol’s life never felt complete and always felt as dry as an overcooked salmon. That is until a girl with similar droopy eyes and a way too familiar large ears walked in the studio of the very first season of masterchef in Korea, ready to season his life back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this today >< i hope you guys like it. i havent been able to write for weeks now so idk how i managed to do this today haha

_“Promise me you’ll always answer my call, baby? Even when you’re so tired?” Chanyeol whispers jokingly, and Baekhyun nods. Knowing that Chanyeol doesn’t mean it that way. He of all people always tells him to take a break and get some rest._

_“Always take care of yourself, Chanyeol. Don’t forget about me, okay?” He replies, a little bit joking, but a lot more forlorn. Who knows what would happen once he and Chanyeol is separated by miles and continents between them._

_“Are you kidding? Of course not. You’re the only one I will ever love in this lifetime, Baekhyun. Please never doubt that.” Chanyeol’s hold tightens around him and Baekhyun savors it._

_The last hug he and Chanyeol gets to enjoy before he gets on that plane that will take him to Europe. Away from him but closer to his dreams. As Baekhyun hides in Chanyeol’s chest and between his arms that he will sorely miss, he makes sure to subtly wipe all the stray tears that his eyes couldn’t help but produce._

_“I’m so, so proud of you, Chanyeol. I know you’ll reach your dreams and will be better, and better. I can’t wait to eat your own food, served at your own restaurant.” Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's face tenderly, so tender and full of love that Chanyeol is having a hard time moving away from his love._

_“I won’t be gone for too long, babe. Please always be careful in your hospital shifts and take a break when needed. Okay? Don’t fall in love with another patient while I’m gone.”_

_Baekhyun laughs at that, shakes his head and tears up once again. “Don’t cry, baby. Or else I won’t leave you and will never get on that plane.” Chanyeol’s hands cup his and the warmth his stroking gives him makes Baekhyun happy._

_“I know. But let me cry, Chanyeol. I promise I won’t cry while you’re gone. But let me cry because I’ll miss you and I don’t know how it is to live life without you again.”_

_“Silly, Baek. You won’t, because you’ll never lose me, ever. You’ll always have me in you life, no matter what happens. It’s just some distance between us, nothing more and nothing less.”_

_“This heart,” The taller holds Baekhyun’s hands against his chest, “will always belong to you. Will always beat your name and shout my love for you. Understand?”_

_Baekhyun nods, and cries harder this time. He wraps his arms tightly around Chanyeol and enjoys the last few minutes he would be enjoying the other’s warmth._

_“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whimpers and his boyfriend just chuckles. “No need to be sorry. I love you too, very much.”_

_Their eyes meet and the feelings conveyed in each of their gazes enough to reassure them. Yes, they will always love each other and they’ll take on this adventure and challenge together._

_“I love you more.” Baekhyun answers back, tiptoeing and kissing Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol pulls him closer in his arms and makes their kiss deeper. Ignoring the cat calls they’re getting for their passion filled kiss, and savoring their love._

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know it will be the last time he’d get to feel Baekhyun inside his arms.

 

Chanyeol has always been haunted by their last memory together at the airport. Oftentimes he would end up dreaming about it over and over again, finding any indication of Baekhyun’s wavering love for him. And clues as to why Baekhyun would do what he did to their relationship; ending it so suddenly and without any kind of warning.

Nights with just himself are lonely, more so when his memories of Baekhyun continue to haunt him and remind him of their past.

 

Of the past and of the pain of his broken heart.

 

Pain that Baekhyun caused when he suddenly cut all communications with him. Just like that. No goodbyes, no explanations and no chances for Chanyeol to save their relationship.

 

To save their love and save his heart.

 

Seeing Baekhyun again after a few years shocked him to the core that he couldn’t help but walk towards him and wrap his arms around him once again. He won’t believe his eyes until he had him in his hold to assure him that this is not a dream.

Not just another one of his countless dreams and imaginations of seeing Baekhyun again.

Once he thought he saw Baekhyun waving at him from outside his restaurant’s window, but when he ran outside he was nowhere to be seen. Having not been there in the first place.

The pain of losing his love too much for him before.

But he thought he’s already moved on.

 

That he’s okay.

 

Clearly, it isn’t the case because he let his instincts decide and he is hugging Baekhyun from behind. He can’t seem to stop himself.

The moment Haru fell asleep, Chanyeol walked the remaining steps that separated him and Baekhyun and hugs him.

 

“B-Baekhyun… It’s really you.” He whispers, voice full of disbelief.

 

 

They stay like that for a few minutes, with Chanyeol further pulling Baekhyun into his arms and the latter holding unto the arms of Chanyeol around him.

“Y-Yes.. I-It’s me.” Baekhyun gathers enough courage to say this. His heart is unconsolable now, wanting to just turn around and hug Chanyeol back, but he has to stop himself.

 

He already lost that right a long time ago.

 

A knock set them apart from each other. Both are shocked at what just happened that as the company’s doctor came in and talked to them about Haru, they were already a couple of feet apart.

Baekhyun is focused on what the doctor is saying, and relieved when the doctor told him good news. His smile that bloomed while listening to the findings got Chanyeol blinded. Still as entrancing as when Chanyeol first saw Baekhyun smile at him.

 

The silence when the doctor left, however, is inevitable. Baekhyun braces himself for what’s next.

 

“I-It’s been a long while, Chanyeol.” His smile is strained and the only thing giving him comfort is the feel of his daughter’s hair in his hand. Stroking it to sleep and smiling as he hears his baby make the puppy noises similar to his, telling him that Haru is really okay and there is nothing to worry about.

He’s a father first and foremost. His priority is Haru, which has been the case for seven years now.

 

Having gathered his wits, Chanyeol stands by the other end of Haru’s bed and breathes heavily. Not believing the sight he’s seeing before him.

Byun Baekhyun, the ever elusive ex who ghosted him a few years back, is now standing before him. Chanyeol’s eyes travel from Baekhyun’s poorly hidden guilty expression, moving it to Baekhyun’s hand softly caressing Haru’s hair. 

 

_”Haru’s father has arrived.”_

 

This announcement by the staff earlier rings through his mind. Again and again, like a broken record that is further putting Chanyeol into confusion and misery. He remembers lingering on Byun Haru’s record and wondering what could be her relation to his Byun Baekhyun. Never in his imagination would he think that the name written on Haru’s record be the same Byun Baekhyun that he knows and loves.

 

He didn’t linger much on any of those possibilities, slamming the record shut as fast as he can. It is, afterall, a harmful thought because it led Chanyeol to think about him and Baekhyun having kids which would never happen again. If he let the thought grow, he’ll feel the pain of being abandoned again.

Yet now he’s standing here, with his ex-lover stroking the hair of his favorite contestant because the situation turned out to be like this. With the voice of the staff saying Haru’s father has come still repeating again and again inside his head like a broken record.

As broken as Baekhyun’s promises to him.

There is only one thought that is now bloomed in his mind and in his heart. He fears the answer will be no and his hopes will be crushed as a result, but still, he has to.

Now that he’s calmed down and the shock of finally seeing Baekhyun again has set in, Chanyeol can’t control the emotions suddenly flooding him. Happiness, anger, anguish and longing all meshed up together Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to express them all at the same time.

He decides to start with the most important.

“Is she mine, Baekhyun?” His voice has no emotion, but deep inside they’re a swirling mess. “Answer me.”

Baekhyun flinches, unable to return his gaze and always looking away from him. A nervous habit Baekhyun has when he’s lying and he fondly realizes that Baekhyun hasn’t changed through all these years at all. Chanyeol lets out a humorless laugh and grabs his hair in frustration as he starts to pace around the room.

“You stop contacting me for years,” Chanyeol pauses, looks at Baekhyun in desperation. “Years, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun flinches again, but still can’t say a word. He deserves whatever Chanyeol may lash out on him but it doesn’t mean it won’t hurt so he prepares his heart for it as well.

“All I deserve is some explanation, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice seems like it has lost its strength. He’s tired of being hurt. Tired of hoping.

Right now, Chanyeol just wants some answers that only Baekhyun can provide him.

“Please,” Chanyeol pleads, tears already in his eyes and threatening to fall.

Baekhyun sees it and he gulps, he wants so badly to hug Chanyeol and comfort him. But does he have the right when he was the one who gave him all that hurt in the first place?

“I’m s-sorry, Chanyeol. I really am but I had to do the right thing.”

“And what was it, Baekhyun? Leaving me hanging and waiting for a call that never came again? Waiting for messages that I had no chance of receiving? Or hiding the fact that we had a child together from me?”

“I-It was the right thing to do, Chanyeol! I didn’t want you to give up your dreams just to be with me!” Baekhyun sniffs, trying so hard to stop himself from sobbing. But Chanyeol isn’t faring any better.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Baek.” Chanyeol is crying now and he doesn’t care. Let the tears he held on for seven years finally fall. Let Baekhyun know just how much he hurt him by doing what he thought was the right action to do when in fact, it isn’t.

“It’s not. I know how much you wanted to reach where you are now, and I-I’m very happy because you did achieve your dreams, Yeol. I’ve always known you’ll make your mark in the food industry.”

“At what cost, Baekhyun? You and our child?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Do you really think I would want to be famous more than being with you, being a family with you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head no fervently. “No, no, no. I know you would give it all up in a heartbeat and I don’t want you to do that. Your dreams are more important, okay? And you have them all now, and I know you’re successful and I’m happy for you. I really am, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol takes a step, and another, and another until he’s trapping the other on the wall.

“My dream, really, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol scoffs, and traps the other by his hands on the wall. Baekhyun shrinks at the action but tries his best to look up and meet the other’s eyes. It’s still as beautiful as the first time he’s seen them, he thinks deep inside. Only instead of Chanyeol’s usual playfulness reflected in those orbs, there is only hurt and pain in them.

“I thought you know my dream changed the moment I met you.” He whispers, full of anguish.

“This,” Chanyeol points to Haru and then between them, “this was my new dream. To be a family with you. All these years I’ve felt empty and you know why, Baekhyun? Because it wasn’t my dream anymore. Having a family with you and our own kids, that-that was my new dream.”

Baekhyun can’t stop the sobs from coming out. Slouching over to touch over his heart and clenching it to maybe stop it from breaking again.

“I-I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” He cries out.

 

They’re standing like that when they heard Haru shuffle in her bed. “Mr. Park? Chef Chanyeol?” She mumbles sleepily, “Dad?” She smiles, still with her eyes half closed. “Did dad check on you already, Chef?”

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun go and goes towards his daughter. “Yes, he did, sweetheart. Thank you.” He smiles down to Haru, who’s now closed her eyes again. “You’re welcome. Thank daddy too, he’s the best.”

“Yes, he is.” Chanyeol tells her softly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. He moves to leave the room after, “Have you ever thought about my happiness when you decided, Baekhyun?” He says softly before going out the door.

 

The moment it shuts closed, Baekhyun is on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, muffling his cries and pain.

 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” He never knew it would be like this.

 

 

A few days later, everyone agrees that it’s okay to continue with the show’s filming. Baekhyun, who had stayed by Haru’s side the entire week that it was postponed, has to say goodbye now. He never had the chance to see Chanyeol again after their brief confrontation at Haru’s room in the clinic. Although the warmth of the taller’s embrace still resonates in Baekhyun’s being, making him feel lonelier than he ever did before. He can still feel it, and he still yearns for it even if it’s wrong of him.

“Always take care, alright, baby?” He imparts one more time, stroking his Haru’s hair as he kneels in front of her. Baekhyun feels sad that he had to leave her again. If only his job is nearer to the studios, and if only Haru didn’t have to stay at the dorms for the contestants. He would be here to cheer for his daughter in every step of the way.

“Of course, appa. I always do.” Haru grins, giving his father a thumbs up and a similar square shaped smile. This smile and her elvish ears just makes Baekhyun realize just how much she’s gotten from her two parents.

Even though, Baekhyun doesn’t know how and when he’ll be able to tell her the truth about her other father.

“Promise appa, okay? I love you so much my daughter.” Baekhyun hugs her tight and the other hugs him back just as tight. They won’t be seeing each other for a few more weeks until the competition is over and the filming gets wrapped up.

“I love you too, appa. Thank you for letting me do this.”

Baekhyun feels like crying hearing the raw emotion of gratitude in his daughter’s words. He would forever hold it against himself that he had once forbidden her to join the contest that’s been a dream for her.

it’s not too late to make it up to her, though, and Chanyeol too.

“Always, baby. Anything for you. I’ll do anything.” He kisses the crown of her head one last time and bids her goodbye.

The next thing he needs to do is somehow manage to get Chanyeol’s number to contact him. They need to talk.

 

 

 

BYUN HARU WINS FIRST EVER MASTERCHEF 

 

Byun Haru from Chef Park Chanyeol’s camp won the first ever Korean Junior masterchef, making her also the youngest to win. In an interview after the live showing of the finale competition, his mentor Chef Chanyeol expressed how happy he was that Byun Haru won, claiming that he had seen potential in her since the beginning.

It should be noted that Chef Chanyeol opted out of being a judge after his accident and just focused on being the show's host and on giving the contestants encouragement as they take on each task.

It was also undeniable that Byun Haru was his favorite to win, and always made sure no more accident comes her way.

If we didn’t know any better, we would say they look like a father-daughter duo with Chef Chanyeol being the overprotective father we’re sure he will be.

As to the next projects of the famous celebrity chef here in Korea, his management is yet to issue a statement. It is unclear whether he will go back to his chain of restaurants in Europe or if he’ll focus on building one here as well.

 

 

 

Baekhyun smiles bittersweet at this article he’s read for a lot of times now, ever since Haru won. It’s bittersweet because of the part where they described them to be father and daughter. He wondered if he’ll ever have the courage to tell the daughter the truth.

Baekhyun didn’t hear from Chanyeol for months after that, and his hopeful heart is learning to live with it when a knock on his office brought him to the present. He’s just rewatching episodes of Haru’s season of masterchef, after that little accident, and knowing how Chanyeol will always be there to protect her, Baekhyun let her continue.

The worst thing that could come out from the competition already happened anyway. Chanyeol already knows now and what he intends to do now that he knows is what’s keeping Baekhyun on edge.

He won’t ever admit that he’s hoping for a happier ending, but he doesn’t deserve that, does he?

 

“Come in!” Baekhyun calls out when his visitor knocked again. He’s expecting some last minute patient, but who he didn’t expect to show up ever at his door is Chanyeol.

He gasps and stands up in shock, “C-Chanyeol…”

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun nods, eyeing the uncertain guy.

He offers the seat in front of his table and sits down as Chanyeol does. “Umm.. I- I didn’t expect you today…”

 

The silence is awkward, like how it is expected to be.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat and looks up, uncertainty and nervousness quite obvious in his stance. “I-I’m sorry I haven’t approached you about Haru. It’s not that I don’t want to be his father, it’s just that I was still trying to process it and accept it.”

Baekhyun smiles understandingly at him. “You don’t have to be sorry to me, Chanyeol. I should be the one to say sorry, and I am. I hope one day you’d get to forgive me for doing what I did. For keeping her away from you.”

“I-I still don’t understand that, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stutters, “but I want to get to know her more, Baekhyun. Please allow me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock. “Um-um, you do?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol didn’t even stutter once, orbs reflecting nothing but earnestness and honesty, “I want to meet her. She’s my daughter too. Even if I didn’t get the chance to know her from the moment she was born.”

Baekhyun looks away, guilt eating up his system. It’s his fault, but Chanyeol has a new life and he doesn’t need him and Haru messing it up. In fact, he didn’t even say anything about him being one of those he wants to spend time with.

“At first I was really angry,” Baekhyun looks back at his ex-lover who is now looking down and playing with his fingers. A nervous habit he seems to not have gotten over with. “But I told Sehun about it and he made me realize that whatever it was that happened between you and me in the past years, and however much I may have been hurt, Haru doesn’t deserve that.”

Baekhyun’s heart pinch at the mention of another man. Sehun, huh? Is he the one that replaced him in Chanyeol’s heart?

Masking his hurt with a small smile, he responds. “Of course, Chanyeol. I would also like you to get to know her better. Even if at the beginning, I didn’t want her to join the contest so your paths won’t cross, but destiny has other plans, I guess.”

Chanyeol chuckles, light and fond. “I remember. Haru told me about it on her audition cooking session. It was a funny story and one that may have endeared her more to me. I just never thought there would be another reason why my heart felt so light with her around.”

The doctor grins, “That’s my daughter, all right. She really idolized you, Chanyeol. And deep inside, I was happy she still ended up looking up to her other father as inspiration. You and her, you have a lot in common and one of them is your obsession with cooking.”

They both laugh as memories start to flood. “Don’t tell me she’s cooking for you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun blushes and Chanyeol laughs wholeheartedly at being right. “I can’t believe you raised her, but you still don’t know how to cook?”

“Well, I.. know.. A few…” 

Chanyeol grins, feeling like teasing him. “Maybe I could teach you a few simple ones so you can cook for her once in a while.”

“Yeah, right. Like she’ll allow me to enter her new kitchen.” Baekhyun pauses. “Thank you for that, by the way. I know it wasn’t part of the contest prizes.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Just a little gift for my very first Korean junior masterchef.”

They exchange smiles, both feeling lighter at having had the courage to get over a barrier in their relationship. All for their child. “I’m really glad you allowed me this chance, Baekhyun. It will make me very happy before I go back to Europe.”

“O-Oh. You’re going back?”

Chanyeol gives him a tiny shrug. “Well, yeah. I have to handle my business there. My partner will soon come here to check on our new possible location for a restaurant here.”

Silence. Baekhyun feels like his heart is breaking into a million pieces at that word. _Partner_ , coming from Chanyeol himself. He chastises himself because, of course, Chanyeol deserves happiness too. And he has his own happiness in the form of Haru.

“It was really nice seeing you again, Baekhyun. I-I’ve been looking for you.”

Baekhyun’s shocked at that and the way Chanyeol is looking at him, full of hope and something else. Something he can’t put his finger on.

But before he can hope for anything, his door bursts open to reveal Jongdae coming in.

The moment is broken as Jongdae runs towards him to hug him giddily, not noticing someone sitting on the seat before them.

“Baekhyun! You don’t know what just happened to me!” Jongdae turns his head at where Baekhyun’s attention was and gasps. 

“Oh-Chanyeol! Chef Chanyeol? It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jongdae!”

Chanyeol accepts his hand but he seems more closed off. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m going to excuse myself, Baekhyun.”

Once the door closes, the remaining in the room breathes out. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know, Jongdae. I honestly don’t know.”

 

 

“Are you ready? Are you excited?” Baekhyun tugs down Haru’s dress and makes her twirl one more time to inspect her clothes and admire how beautiful she looks. Haru giggles, nods to her father and gladly twirls for his inspection. She’s been looking forward to being able to cook for her favorite chef again, and is just generally excited to meet Chanyeol again.

Today is the day that their little family will be completed and Baekhyun is nothing but a mix of jittery nerves and excitement. Chanyeol had stayed true to his words and sooner contacted him if he could visit during one of his off days, and this is that fateful day. Baekhyun is nervous, but seeing how excited his daughter is, is enough to ease any apprehensions he may have had. Soon, he will tell her the truth and face the consequences of the decisions he selfishly made.

Although they have yet to decide how and when to tell Haru about Chanyeol being his other father, they will cross that bridge when the time inevitably comes. A time that Baekhyun, and Chanyeol knows, is near. Too near. 

Baekhyun grins as his daughter nods eagerly and is being obviously excited at the coming of Chanyeol. After all, she hasn’t seen him since winning the cooking contest and finishing her responsibilities as the winner. 

Now that Haru is set to start the new school year in another school, and news of Chanyeol’s leaving the country has started to surface, the thought of seeing her idol one last time just added more to her excitement.

Haru is about to start primary school soon, a further testament of how much she’d really grown. A thought that keeps on making Baekhyun cry because of how much he will miss how she was as a baby. But he’s also excited to see how much more lovely his daughter is going to grow up to be.

Their little moment inside Haru’s room is interrupted when the doorbell rang from the outside. Haru lets go of their hug and excitedly runs towards the door, checking on the security box if it was really Chanyeol waiting outside.

Baekhyun laughs at this. Her reaction to Chanyeol when she doesn’t even know yet that the chef is her other father is already too endearing, what more if she does learn about the truth. How much more fascinating will her reactions be like?

Haru is looking at him and asking for permission when he arrives by their door, he nods towards her and she squeals before opening the door. Chanyeol is awkwardly shifting outside their door and holding some grocery bags probably full of cooking ingredients in his hands.

“Hello?” He croaks, and Baekhyun tries so hard to not burst into laughter, that and keeping in his fond expressions to himself. Seeing Chanyeol like that again - away from his celebrity chef persona and more like the Chanyeol he dated and loves makes his heart flutter.

“Hello, chef Chanyeol!” Haru greets him enthusiastically, looking up at him in admiration. Baekhyun sees how Chanyeol’s eyes soften at that. The chef puts down his load and kneels to hug his daughter. “How are you?” Haru asks him.

Chanyeol looks at her with gaze full of love and pats her head. “I’ve been busy but good. I’m so happy now that I finally got to see you again. Have you been cooking?”

Haru nods. “Yep! Appa even lets me on the kitchen alone now cos I promised I’ll keep safe.”

Chanyeol turns his attention on the suddenly conscious father who’s now stuttering under his attention. “I wouldn’t say completely alone,” He emphasizes on the word completely, sweating under the scrutiny. “I always make sure to check on her from time to time.”

For Haru, this is just his father telling his old chef that she’s always checked on the kitchen but for the two adults, this is Baekhyun telling Chanyeol that he always makes sure their child is safe in all circumstances.

“Alright, Baekhyun, if you say so.” Chanyeol grins, taking the things he brought back up and lets himself be led into the kitchen. Baekhyun lets out a relieved sigh at that. He inadvertently holds his hand against his chest to feel his pounding heart as well. He pats it a few times and breathes deeply for a few seconds, as if telling himself to calm down and not be too nervous around his ex with whom he is still completely in love with.

In the kitchen, Chanyeol and Haru busily lay down all the ingredients for the chocolate cake they’re baking today. It’s not an ordinary one, but rather they’re going to make Chanyeol’s recipe - the one that is served to his restaurants around the world. Haru is naturally excited to learn more from her idol, and Baekhyun is just happy to witness them being in tune with each other when working around their kitchen.

Chanyeol looks up at him after a few minutes of him just idly standing there. “What are you waiting for? Get your apron on.” Chanyeol commands and Baekhyun gapes in shock. “W-What?”

Haru only giggles. “Come on appa, wear it now so we can start.”

“I-I didn’t know I will be cooking with you.”

“Well, technically you’re not allowed to touch any sources of fire, but you can help out around so wear your apron now.” Chanyeol’s tone towards the end had Baekhyun donning on his apron in less than a minute.

As he follows all the instructions given to him by his two chefs, Baekhyun slowly relaxes and grins at this. Even in his dreams, he never knew this situation could happen, and yet it is happening and he’s living through it.

The kitchen is slowly filled with giggles and laughter, but is also very messy. Once they are done and the cake batter is safely baking, Chanyeol had a mischievous glint in his eyes and started to throw a handful of flour to Baekhyun’s direction.

“What?” The doctor huffs, taken aback.

“Revenge for earlier.” Chanyeol shrugs, grinning and high fiving his daughter. In Baekhyun’s panic because of Chanyeol’s rising voice, he had accidentally spluttered flour everywhere when he was mixing it, most of it going to Chanyeol.

Haru laughs, and joins in on the fun. “Haru! I thought you’ll be on appa’s side.” He feels playfully hurt and betrayed.

“I support my favorite chef appa, that’s how it goes.” She cheekily answers.

Chanyeol laughs his deep laugh and Baekhyun tries hard to not swoon and coo at the sight again. “That’s what you call teamwork.”

Teamwork it really is as the two continued to attack Baekhyun with flour and all the doctor can do is hide and avoid the onslaught of white powder directed at him. He hides behind the counter, crawls around it to get himself some arsenal when he feels some sticky liquid dripping on his head. He touches it and screams when he realizes its chocolate syrup. “Now it’s war!” He screams, taking the bag of flour and some butter to attack.

The pair of Chanyeol and Haru continue to laugh hysterically as its now their turn to run away from Baekhyun and his counterattack. Everyone is having a good time and the two parents are filled with happiness. Especially Baekhyun, not knowing being complete would feel this way.

A few hours later, the kitchen and living room are a mess and they have no choice but to take numerous showers to get rid of all the flour, syrup, eggs and butter stuck to their bodies after cleaning up the apartment. While Chanyeol was taking a shower in his bedroom bathroom, Baekhyun lays down some large sweaters on the bed before joining his freshly showered daughter outside.

Chanyeol gets out of the room, an unreadable expression on his face, and only blinking back to reality when Baekhyun and Haru has called him over.

“Didn’t know you still had my old sweatshirts, Baekhyun.” He whispers, taking the space beside Haru on the floor. Baekhyun freezes, realizing that indeed it was Chanyeol’s old university sweater that he’d laid down on the bed for the man. He blushes, unable to explain it and feeling flustered at getting caught.

Yes, he did keep those and even though years have gone by, they’re still in good condition for Baekhyun made sure it is so. He loves wearing them to sleep especially during nights when the he couldn’t handle the cold, since the feel of those clothes remind him of Chanyeol’s warmth.

“I-I didn’t notice.” Is his stuttered reply before going to fetch the newly baked and decorated cake. After letting it cool for a few minutes as they get cleaned up, now is the time to taste the combined efforts of Baekhyun’s favorite chefs.

He puts it down gently and watch on the other side of the table as Chanyeol puts their child on his lap and helps her eat. Sometimes even playing around with her and putting chocolate icing on her face. Baekhyun hisses though, to stop another food fight from happening. “Chanyeol, behave.” The two sits up straighter and grins at him guiltily.

“We’re sorry.” They both say at the same time. He sighs and shrugs, they really are related to each other, aren’t they. He lets them talk about food as he listens on and watches them fondly.

This could’ve been the family Haru may have had since the beginning, but any guilt feelings won’t be of any use now.

“I’ll be starting on the construction of my restaurant, would you like to come and check it out?” Chanyeol asks, and Haru immediately stares at him hopefully that all Baekhyun could do is nod in resignation. “Okay! Once it’s ready and almost finished I’ll be taking you there as my first ever customers, would you like that?”

Haru nods, albeit a little enthusiastic than normal. “Can I also be the chef for the night and cook in the kitchen?”

Chanyeol guffaws. She really is made from half of him with all this eagerness to cooking is any indication. “Sure, my little head chef.”

“Appa did you hear that?” She squeals.

“Yes, I did, sweetie. Congratulations.” Baekhyun leans over and pats his daughter’s head affectionately. However, his and Chanyeol’s eyes meet as he did so that he shuffled back awkwardly to his seat.

Baekhyun is too busy acting nonchalant that he missed Chanyeol’s amused smile hidden behind Haru’s hair. The chef’s still in love with the man in front of him.

The few weeks he spent not contacting them were spent on trying to get a grip on his new reality. To cool down his anger and understand where Baekhyun may have come from. Honestly, he would have gone home if he learned Baekhyun was expecting, and then he would probably deal with a Baekhyun who will always feel bad for thinking he was the cause of Chanyeol not reaching his full potential. There may be a lot more flaws in his logic, but ultimately, Chanyeol decided to forgive him.

Nothing good will come out if he continues having a grudge against Baekhyun. The important thing to him right now is that he finally knows about this knowledge and is getting to spend some time with his wonderful daughter. The pull on the first day during audition being more than that of finding a potential apprentice. It’s the pull of a father to his daughter.

 

The three of them had started to spend more time together with Chanyeol always visiting whenever he has free time. Or even if he doesn’t have time, he makes sure to have it for Haru. Especially when Baekhyun needs a babysitter, he’s always ready to say yes and willing to spend time with Haru every chance he gets.

It’s been a few months since he released to the press that he would be staying to oversee the construction of his first ever restaurant branch in Seoul, and since then the attention towards it has been constant. So much so, that he still goes on tv guestings on Korean TV and is in discussions for another variation of master chef to launch.

However, that would have to wait as he focuses on his new business and being a father to Haru. He and Baekhyun had been exchanging messages to discuss when and how to tell the child the truth of Chanyeol’s relation to her, and they’ve decided to do it tonight - on his birthday.

It’s his first ever birthday that he gets to spend with his daughter, and also one he gets to be with Baekhyun after a long time. Being nervous is an understatement.

Right now, he’s rubbing his hands together as he waits for the taxi with Haru and Baekhyun. They’re going to have a tour around the restaurant first as it’s almost finished and he did promise Haru that she can be the first one to use the state of the art kitchen in it.

“You seem nervous.” Sehun comments, smirking at him. “Almost as if you want to impress someone else rather than your child.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mutters, avoiding the other’s eyes. He is nervous, and not only for Haru’s inspection of his kitchen but also of Baekhyun’s impression. Deep inside, he wants the other to be proud of where he is now and maybe, slowly work on getting his heart as well after their revelation.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure Baekhyun hyung will like it.” Is Sehun’s cheesy and once in a blue moon compliment towards him.

“Thanks.” He says, shaking off all the nerves by jumping around in the snow. It’s almost the holidays and there’s only a few weeks to go before the opening of his restaurant, so his stress level is also very high, not to mention he’s been waiting for this day to arrive since he and Baekhyun decided.

A taxi stops in front of them and Chanyeol stiffens. Baekhyun guides Haru out carefully and they made their way towards him. The chef immediately kneeling down and hugging the girl who’s running towards him. Haru hands over a nicely wrapped gift and tells him a shy greeting of a “Happy Birthday” but Chanyeol swears it was the best greeting he’s ever gotten in his life.

“Hello, I’m Sehun. We've talked on the phone.” Sehun offers his hand which Baekhyun accepted with a smile. “Baekhyun.”

“Well, I will get going now.” Sehun flags down another taxi and gets in, without forgetting to send a wink to his friend’s direction though. He knows what Chanyeol has been planning for the night, and he’s wished him good luck already. The ball is already in the famous chef’s court.

 

Once alone, Chanyeol invites the two of them inside. It’s already furnished and just needs a few more touches and it will be ready to serve customers soon. He guides the two towards the kitchen wherein a table for three has been prepared, complete with candles and some specialties that he’s already made in advance.

“Wooow!” Haru exclaims in awe as she looks around the kitchen. With a nod of permission from Chanyeol, she starts to inspect everything that she could see. From the machineries to the produce already in the fridge. It is exciting to just watch her be in her element again, as if she’s back in the kitchen of masterchef.

“I’m gonna start now.” She says, before putting her apron on and starting on making her winning dish. Her parents are then left alone in the corner to watch her be.

“So, how’s the hospital?” Chanyeol breaks the silence and Baekhyun smiles at the obviously shy guy. He’s like this when Baekhyun first saw him, and the surge of emotions within him is hard to control. “Everything is okay, so far. The virus outbreak on kids is now contained so I won’t be bothering you a lot with babysitting Haru. Thank you and I apologize for that, Chanyeol.”

The taller waves him off. “No need to thank me and apologize to me, Baek. I loved all the time I got to spend with her. In fact, I should be the one thanking you for giving me this chance.”

“I-You’re welcome.” He manages to let out because Chanyeol’s the type to not accept any other response.

“Are you ready for tonight?” The chef asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Yeah.. A bit nervous though.”

“She’ll understand, Baekhyun. You raised her well like that.” Chanyeol reaches over and holds Baekhyun’s hand on the table. He squeezes it in reassurance and smiles at the other when Baekhyun looks up in shock.

They share this moment between them. In this moment, Baekhyun realizes that he’s been forgiven and there’s nothing else he could’ve asked for. He squeezes Chanyeol's hand back to convey how grateful he is.

They hear pots falling down and they immediately separate to get to their daughter. Haru cheekily grins up at them and accepts their help. After all, the kitchen is for professional adults and some pots and pans are out of reach for the seven year old girl.

Once Haru is finished, they all start and enjoy their dinner together. The night has been full of laughter as Chanyeol and Haru shares their experiences whenever the former is in charge of his daughter. After dinner, they bring out the birthday cake and sing Chanyeol the birthday song.

“What’s your wish chef Chanyeol?”

“I already got everything I need. I don’t have anything else to wish for.” Chanyeol grins at the expecting face of his daughter and blows the candle.

Well, there is one last thing he’s wishing for. He exchanges looks with Baekhyun and the latter nods at him. It’s time.

 

Taking Haru in his lap, Baekhyun starts slowly. “Sweetie, do you remember those times you asked me about your other father?”

Haru nods, turning around and hugging her father. “Yes, appa. But don’t worry I’m happy even if I don’t have another father ‘cause I have you.”

Baekhyun chuckles, kissing his daughter on her forehead for a few seconds. Hearing that from her relieves him. He didn’t know that he had this lingering feeling of inadequateness, and yet Haru was able to free him from that easily.

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that once you meet him.” He jokes, stroking Haru’s hair softly. The child frowns, “Why? Have you seen him?”

Baekhyun nods, glancing a bit at Chanyeol. “In fact, you have seen him too.”

Haru jumps up a bit. “Really? Where?”

Her eyes are shining in excitement and Baekhyun is excited too. “Remember what your wish a couple of months ago was?”

“Nooo.” She whines, hiding on her father’s chest out of shyness. He shares a grin with Chanyeol, the latter already knowing what it is she’s being shy for. “Come on sweetie, say it. It’s nothing to be shy for.”

A few more moments of prodding and the little girl speaks up. “I wished for chef Chanyeol to be my other father.” She mumbles, and then hides inside Baekhyun’s arms again.

He strokes her for a few, and whispers. “What if I tell you your wish came true?”

She lets go of him a little and gasps. “Appa, do you mean?”

Baekhyun nods, tears already in his eyes. “Yes, baby, he’s your father.”

“You’re not joking?” She whispers, already crying now. “Nope. Appa doesn’t lie, remember?”

She nods. “Go and hug your daddy, baby.” He prods on and Haru turns around to see Chanyeol crying as well.

“Hi, sweetheart.” The chef manages through his tears, opening his arms to welcome her. Haru runs towards him and hugs him tight.

It’s a wonderful sight. Baekhyun mouths a “You’re welcome” to Chanyeol’s “Thank you.”

“You are my best birthday gift ever, sweetheart.” Chanyeol mumbles in her hair, unable to let his daughter go.

 

 

They start to spend more time together and this time, as father and daughter. Chanyeol has been loving it and he isn’t the only one who’s noticed. Soon enough, media articles about his outings with Haru had been published online. Speculations about it has been swirling around as well, especially whenever it’s the three of them seen out together.

So, here they are now discussing this situation together. It’s his last dinner in South Korea for the meantime, for he’s going back to Europe the next day. He needs to check on his business there for he has some decisions to make.

“The media has been suspicious, and I want to be honest to the public. Is it okay with you?” He asks just as he’s about to leave. Haru is sleeping now, and it’s only him and Baekhyun awake.

“If that’s what you think is the right thing to do, I support you.” Is his answer. He’s scared as well, with how everyone will take it but it’s only right to say it to the world. A talented child like Haru should not be hidden.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says. They’re silent now, the tension is high, but neither knows how to move or how to move forward.

“I guess I’ll see you in a few months?” Chanyeol says in the end. Just as he is bound to exit the door, he feels a hand on his wrist.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun calls out.

“Yes?” He asks with bated breath. He waits for any sign from Baekhyun. Any at all, that he’s willing to give themselves another chance. He has been waiting for Baekhyun’s decision all along. He already cleared up that there’s nothing between him and Sehun, that the latter is just a business partner and one he trusts with his restaurants.

In fact, when he realized that Baekhyun is getting jealous of Sehun, he was happy. He took it as a sign that maybe Baekhyun still feels the same way towards him.

“I-Thank you. I just wanted to say thank you before you go back to Europe.”

“I’ve been saying this again and again, Baek. There’s nothing to thank me for.” Chanyeol bravely cups the quivering mess that is Byun Baekhyun.

“Exactly why I should thank you. For being a good father to Haru. For accepting her into your life…” Baekhyun sobs. “And for forgiving me.”

“I would’ve never forgiven myself…” Baekhyun is about to ramble some more but Chanyeol has other plans. He stops him by slanting their lips together. He cups the other’s face tenderly and kisses him like his life depends on it. Pouring his love and longing with every touch of their lips. Baekhyun closes his eyes and kisses back just as hard.

“Let me ask you this time, Baekhyun. Will you give me, us, another chance?” Chanyeol asks earnestly.

“Are you sure you want to do it again with me?” Is the insecure answer.

“Of course, silly. I would always only want to do this with you. Starting a family with you has been my dream ever since I met you, and it never changed even when you and I weren’t together anymore. My heart has always been closed off to anyone else. Always waiting for the rightful owner to come back and take care of it, and this time, I'm never letting you go.”

“I didn’t know you’ve become this cheesy, Chanyeol.” He teases, wiping the tears that fell. “I-I would love to. I’m sorry I broke it off before, but I promise that will never happen again. I’ll take care of you, your heart and our family.”

“That’s all I’ll ever ask of you.”

He kisses him again, but this time a little longer and a lot more confident.

“Although I do have one last wish from you.”

“What is it?”

“Come to Europe with me and Haru.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Baekhyun could only nod before he’s kissed once again by the only man he’ll ever love. Kisses turn into something more and the night is filled with the proof of two hearts reuniting once again. Chanyeol’s never felt complete until this moment where he had Baekhyun back in his arms again and Haru sleeping in the room next door.

Because despite having established his own dynasty as a successful restaurateur and as a famous celebrity chef, Chanyeol’s life never felt complete and always felt as dry as an overcooked salmon. That is until a girl with similar droopy eyes and a way too familiar large ears walked in the studio of the very first season of masterchef in Korea, ready to season his life back to life.

Now he’s here, where he’s supposed to be.

 

[BREAKING] Park Chanyeol announces he’s the father of Young Masterchef Winner Byun Haru through an instagram post

In a recent post of the famous celebrity chef, Park Chanyeol admitted to be the father of Byun Haru, the winner of the first season of Korea’s young masterchef, a show where he leads as the host and main judge.

In the picture posted on what appears to be taken from his birthday celebration, the chef has the girl on his lap and both are smiling in the camera.

The management of Park Chanyeol has requested that he be given some privacy as he reconnects with his child that he hasn’t seen for a few years.

The identity of the other father is reported to be Byun Baekhyun, a pediatric doctor from the countryside.

Will update more as we get more information about this news.

 

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance Happy Valentines! lol i have exams this coming week so might as well post it now and not wait anymore
> 
> til the next time~
> 
> im @touchofbeige in twitter if u wanna find me


	6. Bonus drabble 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #614everwithChanbaek! Hope you like this short drabble. I might add more in the future. <3

Baekhyun groans in pain in yet another morning full of sickness for him. He immediately rubs his stomach and caresses the growing bundle of cells within him. He's glad that despite the increased sensitivity this time of his pregnancy, he's sure that his baby is healthy and is in good shape.

He had woken up at three in the morning again just to puke his guts out. Chanyeol has been there at his side instantly, offering support and love. Baekhyun's never felt more content in his life. He has his daughter, Chanyeol, the engagement ring glinting in his ring finger and a second baby on the way.

At the thought of his fiancée he realizes his side of the bed is empty and that Baekhyun is alone. Before he can wonder, however, the door opens to reveal his two giggling treasures in life.

"Good morning appa!" Haru beams, holding a glass of what Baekhyun is sure is a freshly squeezed juice. Chanyeol comes up behind her holding a tray of food and smiling lovingly at him. "Morning love. Did you sleep well?"

Baekhyun nods, welcoming his daughter into his arms and kissing her on her forehead. Once Chanyeol has put down the tray of food in front of Baekhyun, it's his turn to plant a loving kiss on Baekhyun and Haru's foreheads too.

"What is this breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" He jokingly asks, as he eyes his favorite food laid out before him. "Thank you."

"You deserve it because we love you and you're the best, right, Haru-yah?" Chanyeol is the one that answered, gathering Haru to his lap and hugging her as they both watch Baekhyun eat the food they prepared.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chanyeol whispers once he's seated beside him and Baekhyun smiles. Nodding, he reaches up to kiss Chanyeol's cheeks. "I am. Thank you for being with me earlier."

"Always. I promise to be with you every step of the way." Chanyeol declares, looking down in sadness. "I wasn't with you the first time but it won't happen again babe. I promise."

Baekhyun's eyes soften. "It wasn't your fault. And it's time we forget about the past, okay? We're creating a new future now. You, me, Haru and our future baby."

"Our new family." Chanyeol agrees. "Eat it all now. Haru and I woke up early to prepare all that for you, didn't we, Haru?"

Haru nods eagerly. "Yep! Daddy is right so Appa you need to eat it all okay! It's for you and baby."

Baekhyun grins. "Yes, I will."

Ever since his pregnancy was declared sensitive, his two angels are always there ready to support him. They're always making sure that he's eating well, isn't tired and always comfortable. Baekhyun is willing to submit himself to their care, also wanting what's best for their baby.

They're all currently in Paris right now while Chanyeol manages the transfer of the management of his restaurants to Sehun as he focuses on his Seoul branches. While here they're trying to explore the tourist spots that the city has to offer that Chanyeol never bothered exploring before.

Today they're just exploring a park away from the crowded sites because of Baekhyun's delicate condition. They're walking in the park as they both held Haru's hand between them.

"Haru what do you think about living here in the future?" Chanyeol asks. Haru hums, thinking. "I'm okay as long as I'm with appa, daddy and my baby brother."

Baekhyun laughs at his daughter's statement. "How are you so sure it's going to be a brother."

"We already have a connection. He's a baby brother." Haru confidently announces, beaming at both of his parents who only laughs at her antics.

"Well we'll know about it later at our doctor's appointment." Chanyeol says, hooking the fallen hair behind Haru's ear. "Let's eat our snacks first then we'll go there, okay?"

They agree and eat the picnic that Chanyeol and Haru prepared for them three. The view is amazing and peaceful. Baekhyun wonders if he'll be able to leave his life in South Korea to live this life. As he watches his family, he realizes he's okay wherever he may be as long as he's with his family.


	7. Bonus 2

"The water is already boiling and you haven't put the ingredients in yet! You should've done that first before putting the pot on the fire!" Chanyeol is barely containing his frustration, fists clenched at his sides as his partner scurries around the kitchen, trying to fix his mistake.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Baekhyun is regretting it. He’s regretting all the decisions he’s made since he woke up this fateful day. He didn’t know what was supposed to be a peaceful and relaxing day off would end up being like this. Nervous, frantic and life threatening.

Life threatening? Yes, it’s always life threatening if Baekhyun and the kitchen tries to mix itself. It’s like oil and water, they’re never supposed to work out together. One element will always win, and in their situation, it’s the kitchen winning, no doubt. A hundred percent win, Baekhyun is knocked out.

"Make sure to marinate the pork well, Baekhyun. The taste of the soup depends on it for flavoring."

"Y-Yes! Copy that!" Baekhyun spills the marinating sauce in his hurry. He can feel the blood pounding on Chanyeol's forehead, trying to contain Chanyeol's anger at him.

"Tsk." Is all the comment he gets. To be honest, it's enough to scare him already. What more if Chanyeol exploded into his chef beast side full blown.

He's always been clumsy in the kitchen and it doesn’t help too that his fianceé is at his side, shouting at him and watching him like a hawk, waiting for any kind of mistake made to be able to unleash his evil chef side. Although his current predicament is his fault and no one else's.

It's Chanyeol’s side that Baekhyun normally finds hot and gets him feeling things under the collar. But this time, it’s a different experience. He never knew what it would like to be on the receiving end of such strictness, foul mouth (although toned down because of the presence of kids - their children) and vileness all packed in the six foot two persona of Park Chanyeol, the famous celebrity chef.

But honestly, Baekhyun had no one to blame but himself and his mouth. In his defense, he didn’t think his husband and eldest daughter would take his joking bet seriously.

It started an hour ago when the married couple were cuddling inside their room watching old reruns of Chanyeol’s masterchef episodes. It’s a little unusual, and outsiders would wonder why but it’s a favorite of Baekhyun. To watch Chanyeol shouting at the contestants, with the veins on his neck popping and his face turning red out of frustration and anger has been a guilty pleasure.

Being pregnant for the second time is such a rollercoaster ride.

Because of his guilty pleasure, Baekhyun managed to blurt it out in Chanyeol's presence that the mean, evil Chanyeol is something he likes to watch. And maybe wishes to witness in person.

Being the loving fianceé that Chanyeol is, he was all too willing to give Baekhyun what he wanted. Thus, their current situation right now.

"Baekhyun, it's just a simple recipe, how can you get the first step wrong?" A clearly frustrated Chanyeol is barely keeping it in. His voice has gradually increased in volume the more mistakes Baekhyun makes.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not meant to be in a kitchen!" A flustered Baekhyun shrieks back. He goes over the steps of making a simple kimchi jjigae in his mind again and tries to trace back which step has been his downfall.

"Come on! Even Haru can do that with closed eyes!" Chanyeol's frown is getting deeper and truth be told, Baekhyun is getting flushed for more than a few reasons. Chanyeol and the combination of his sleeves folded, and his hair pushed back and his frown isn't good for Baekhyun's mental stability. That and the fact that Chanyeol is so close to shouting at him for real.

"But she's Haru! She's half you! I'm whole me!" Baekhyun gestures wildly around, eyes still on his boiling meat and hands trying to multitask by cleaning the vegetables he's gonna need.

Haru and Chanyeol are now both facepalming at him for not doing that task first. "Seriously, appa…" Haru comments, judging the boiling concoction on the stove. "Can we even eat that…?"

"Yes! Of course!" Baekhyun huffs, indignant. He can't even believe that his own daughter is also being mean to him. He goes to smell the soup but it's indescribable. The kick he felt on his stomach is maybe the indication that even his unborn child didn't like it.

That was a pretty strong kick too. "Ow."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Chanyeol is by his side in a second. Looking him over and checking if Baekhyun wounded himself during his attempt at cooking. Baekhyun smiles at his worrywart lover and pats his hands softly. "I'm okay, baby just kicked me in disapproval."

Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles at that too. "Even our baby is scared to taste your kimchi soup. Seriously, Baekhyun."

"Hey! That's not really nice." Baekhyun pouts, getting all the tricks out, complete with some watery eyes. This should get Chanyeol back, nice and even. And it did. Chanyeol softens his stance, letting go of his evil chef side and going back to Park Chanyeol, 100% whipped over Byun Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry. I'll take care of this, go and relax in the living room while I prepare our food, okay?" Chanyeol coos, and Haru giggles at the exchange. She knew this was going to happen, as it always did everytime his dad tries to teach his appa to cook.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's forehead one last time before pushing him away from the kitchen and towards the living room. Haru jumps up to kiss his dejected father on his cheek before going to Chanyeol to help him out. Baekhyun looks forlornly at the two but has no choice but to follow. Their baby boy has been kicking him nonstop too, so it's best for him to take a rest.

"Alright, alright, you little rascal, appa will stop cooking now." He whispers to his pregnant tummy, also making a point to caress it comfortingly. Soon enough, his son has calmed down and Baekhyun fights the urge to roll his eyes at this. Even his unborn child is against him cooking. Well, he is against it too, but his pride is too hurt to admit that right now.

Looking back to the kitchen he vacated, Baekhyun can see his father-daughter duo working in perfect synchronization to save what he had ruined. It is like a dance and Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Chanyeol calmly barks orders to his daughter and Haru follows them and executes them perfectly. Not once did Chanyeol's frown make an appearance.

Even though it is a cute sight Baekhyun can't help but be petty. As he grunts in his seat, he couldn't help but whisper to his soon to be born baby, "I hope you don't have a talent in cooking. You will be appa's partner, right, baby?"

In the end, Baekhyun's attempt at cooking isn't successful, Chanyeol is still hot when he's shouting and frustrated, and Baekhyun might have gotten his wish come true a few years down the line with a son more inclined to the sciences than cooking.

But he had no way of knowing that now, so Baekhyun is content with just watching the two most important people in his life have fun doing what they love the most and what he hates the most: cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/reactions are highly appreciated :>
> 
> u can find me @touchofbeige in twt :3


End file.
